Beau Rêve
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Sequel to Sleepless Beauty. Lelouch is living in Paris France as a model under the name of Lulu-Belle. When his ex-lover Suzaku shows up one day, his life becomes less depressing and more fun. But what happens when Suzaku becomes jealous? yaoi/lemon
1. Reunite

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!**

I know it's stupid of me to try and tell you this story, but I guess I'll give it a shot.

My name is Lulu-Belle, some of you may know me as Lelouch Lamperouge or Lelouch Vi Britannia. I'm not sure if I should tell this story in third person, or my own voice, we'll see what happens.

I left Japan at the age of eighteen, I'm now twenty. I left the country expecting my life to continue into bigger and better things, but doesn't everyone always expect something like that? Truly, I found bigger things, but not so much better. I settled into an apartment and _immediately_ started looking for a job. Yes, most of you would think that it would take a while to find a decent, well paying job, but not for me. I acquired a job based on my attraction. Yes, I admit that I find myself attractive; most would find this a little vain, would they not? Well, instead of just yacking on about something that is truly nothing, let me get started.

My job sounds simple, stand and look pretty for the camera; but no, there's much more than that. My job as a model consists of an unorganized agency that directs and supports me, casting up to twelve appointments per day and fittings. Being a model is a run around job and it can be very busy. I'm not sure if it's even worth the money I obtain. It's my own fault though; for accepting the job I mean. Let's skip all the bull-shit about how I got the job and just dive right into when my lover came back into my life.

"Lulu-Belle, wonderful pose! Just like that, give a hair flip!" My photographer, Jacob, a real flamboyant arrogant ass. Yes that's harsh, but he is. He may appear all about me, but that is just his job, to please me.

"I'm done, I'm sick of sitting here posing half nude for you Jacob." I arose from where I was seated on a powder white bed.

I continued my normal routine at the studio, model, sign some autographs for adoring fans, then sit in a lounge surrounded by adoring women and men. I appeal to everyone, straight men even; some of the people that gaze upon my photographs don't even know that I'm a boy. I find it amusing.

I sat on the lime colored futon in the lounge and sipped a glass of wine, I don't love the taste of wine, but what else is there to do but drink and pretend to smoke?

"Lelouch?" A soft voice spoke from behind me, an exceptionally gentle voice.

"My name is Lulu-Belle; who the hell do you think you are addressing me by Lelou-" I paused as I turned my head, seeing the person that had hurt me the most in my life, (no not myself), "-Suzaku..." The glass I was holding fell from my hand and onto the floor, spilling its contents. I tried to speak, but a knot in my stomach had formed so large I thought I'd be sick.

"It's been a long time Lelouch; you never wrote me..." His eyes were still that wondrous shade of green, so vibrant. His voice, still soft and caring.

Silence fell in the room and I swear I could hear Suzaku's heart beating within his wonderfully fit chest, maybe it was just my own heart trying to escape my chest and pull me closer to the one I'd tried my damnedest to forget about.

"Lelouch, aren't you going to say anything?" Suzaku stepped closer to me.

"Don't address him by that name! You're lucky you got into the studio mister!" My boss, ignorant fool that he is, stuck his nose into the air and pointed a finger right at Suzaku's chest.

"That's enough; he's an old friend, he has a right to call me Lelouch. You on the other hand have no right to be pointing your finger at my knight." How many people do you see treating their boss like shit? Not many I assume. I'm just _that _special.

I had no idea what to say to the boy before me, what would you have done? I must have looked like a fool just standing there watching him. How childish.

"M-Maybe we could go somewhere a little more private to catch up?" Suzaku almost looked as if he was begging to step away from the girls that were nearly worshiping the ground I walked on.

"I suppose." I lead him to my private dressing room, away from anyone in the building, "So is there a reason that you are here, Suzaku?" I sounded rude, I wasn't trying to, but that apparently is my attitude now that I have no tolerance for people.

"I saw you in a magazine, and decided to find you. You never told me where you were going; actually you never told me you were leaving." Suzaku kept his eyes locked on the floor.

"I figured since you accused me of being Zero that you wouldn't really give a shit or not if I left, so I decided not to tell you." I lied, I knew he would care.

"But I didn't accuse you and you know it! Everything was true!" Suzaku looked as if he was about to cry.

"It's not true! Why are you so stuck on this Suzaku? I'm not Zero, never was and never will be! I don't know where the hell you got that idea from but it's not true!" I turned pretending to ignore the boy, hoping the conversation would end, it'd been three years, it was time to get over it.

"W-What? We discussed everything together Lelouch, you even told me yourself."

"Well if I did I don't remember and I doubt that I would have done that because I'm not him...Could we please just talk about something else? I'd much rather talk about the good times..." I didn't realize at the time that tears were falling from my eyes, but they were, and soon enough, my cheeks were burning hot and I was full blown bawling my eyes out.

"Lulu..." Suzaku pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me. Oh, it felt so good to feel his warmth once again; never thought I would have missed it that much.

"Let's go to dinner tonight, we can talk." Suzaku's arms stayed around me as I buried my head into his chest, he smelled so good...

"I'd rather, cook for you tonight..."

"Sound's reasonable."

I pulled away from the warm embrace and shivered slightly. I slipped a piece of paper to him containing my apartments address and room number, "Be over tonight at around eight. Where are you saying?"

"Uh, I don't know the name of the hotel...It's in French, I'm not so good with French. At least I know where it is though!" His grin was goofy and childish, just like I remembered...even if it had lost a bit of its usual glow.

"Hm, okay. I'll see you tonight." I felt stupid, being so mad at him and yet wanting to be closer to him again. Was I really mad at him, or was I just trying to hide the fact that I still loved him so much. Who cares...I know I need him...My life is just to depressing not have someone in it that can make me smile anytime of the day or night. I honestly think I was glad to have a piece of my past back, even if he did break my heart...

--- --- --- ---

**Okay! This is the first chapter to Beau Rêve. I decided last minute to put it into Lelouch's voice. Not sure why..! Please tell me what you think?**


	2. Sleeping with the enemy

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!**

That afternoon...was the first time I'd truly felt happy in a long time...Of course I knew that I would be even happier later that night when Suzaku came over for dinner, as we had arranged; but at the time, I didn't realize that the start of something so wondrous could turn into pure disaster. Though, in actuality, I did realize that, it's the way of life; also its not as if something like this hasn't happened before in my life. Correct?

_'It's already ten after eight, where is he...' _I leaned on the railing of the balcony that was off the side of my apartment, waiting for him. My eyes lit up with excitement as I saw a brown haired boy...rather, man...walking towards the apartment building I resided in, from a taxi. He was dressed nicely, I thought so at least. He wore a brown suit jacket with a white undershirt, not to fancy considering he was wearing some worn down jeans, but that's what I liked about him; he could be sophisticated, yet relaxed. Especially around me.

I was so into thought about him that I didn't realize he had already jolted inside the building and up to my floor, "Lelouch, are you there? I'm sorry I'm late, I got a little lost and the driver didn't understand me!"

I smiled as I proceeded to the door to let him inside, "It's alright, completely understandable."

His smile immediately lit up the room as the door opened. I couldn't believe that even after all of the bullshit that we'd gone through, I was standing there waiting for him to take me into his arms and keep me safe once again.

"Please, come in." I stepped aside letting the boy enter my apartment.

"Wow, this place is nice. I mean, I expected it to be of course." 'Of course'. Ha, I've always had a thing about keeping my place clean and neat. Now that I think about it, my apartment had nothing more than a bed that was on the left side of the glass doors that lead to the balcony, a sofa in the center of the room with a television against the wall by the door that entered the apartment, and a small kitchen off to the right of the entire place, (of course there's a bathroom silly, that's on the opposite side of the glass doors than my bed).

"Dinner is in the oven, it wont be much longer though." I poured us some wine and placed it on the square coffee table in the area I had the living room setup.

"I would've expected someone to be cooking for you Lelouch, considering how tired you get and everyone always wanting models to keep their figure. I'm sure modeling is a tough job though...By the way, how did you come about being a model?"

I sat next to him with my legs crossed in a insouciant manner with my hands gently placed on my lap, "Well when I arrived in Paris, I was approached by a man a few days later that just couldn't stop complimenting my figure and the way that I looked. He offered me a modeling job even though I had no experience, which I personally find slightly strange; but I figured since you had told me once, that I would make a good model, that I would give it a try. Anyways, how did you find me Suzaku? I know you had said that you found me in a magazine but how did you trace me? I'm not under any names that people know me by."

"I contacted your agency through the name that was in the magazine, it wasn't that hard to do with help from Lloyd. He was slightly strange about it though, he thinks it's funny that I was in a relationship with you."

"Ah, I should have figured you would do something like that. Lloyd is odd from what I remember." The timer went off for the oven alerting me that supper was ready, "Here we go! I made fruits de mer en casserole."

"I have to admit, I have no idea what that is, but it smells wonderful!" He smiled big and seated himself at the table for two.

I laughed knowing that he wouldn't have a clue what it was, "It's basically white fish, clams and calamari mixed up with onion, peppers, tomatoes and some other stuff."

We sat together enjoying a bottle of amontillado discussing the old times; when we first met, how close he became with Nunnally and myself, and many other things. Soon the time past and before we knew it, it was around nine forty-five, I guess that was an appropriate time to bring out dessert, right? I'd made some simple pears in red wine, good enough for a quick dessert.

"Lelouch, you're still an amazing cook. I'd normally only seen you cook Japanese food, but I'm sure living here has made a huge impact on your life. Thank you very much for dinner."

"...Sit outside with me? The stars are out tonight..." The tone in my voice suddenly became soft and calm, almost as if I was a young child.

Suzaku nodded and sat outside on the balcony with me. We had a clear view of the Eiffel Tower and the jets of colorful water that shot into the air on one side of it. That fountain always looked spectacular at night. It was inevitable, silence overtook the two of us; even with the noise of the city, the night seemed dead silent.

"...Lelouch, is there any slight possibility that you could forgive me?"

"I believe that I've already done that Suzaku, or else I wouldn't be sitting here right now watching the night with you." He looked down noticing that I had grabbed his hand. Even with the dark of the night, I could see a blush appear across his face.

I leaned in close brushing my lips on his cheek softly as I slid myself into his lap, finding my way to his lips. The kiss was soft, and highly enjoyable. I'd never kissed or slept with anyone out of love other than Suzaku, so I'd only felt this feeling once, and boy did I miss it. Our lips parted and our tongues danced, I could taste the wine and pears we had just enjoyed and it added more excitement to the situation. His hands found their way under my shirt and ran up and down my body; his fingers twerked at my nipples and he worked his way to kissing my neck.

"S-Suzaku..." I moaned as he pulled off my jacket and t-shirt and sucked on my chest. My hips started to rock against his making us both moan, "Bed..."

Suzaku nodded and stood up lifting me onto his hips. He laid me down gently on the bed and stayed between my legs, grinding against me slowly and kissing my neck at the same time. I pushed him up a bit and pulled off his jacket and shirt before working at the button on his jeans.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lelouch? It's been a while and I think-"

"-Shut up." I pulled him in for a deep kiss, "Suzaku...It's been so long..." I found my way to his throbbing member and slowly took it into my mouth. Suzaku let out a moan of pleasure, enjoying the movements I made with my tongue. I pulled away out of breath, panting and gazing up into those pools of green. We were soon laying naked, hands tracing each others bodies. I took three of his fingers into my mouth, running my tongue between, on and around them, making sure they were fully covered and moist. His fingers pulled away from my mouth and I soon felt one push into my tight entrance. I moaned out of a bit of pain, then soon pleasure, as he worked the finger. Before long a second finger was entered, then a third, working my entrance until his fingers were ready to be replaced with something bigger. Without any hesitation, I felt Suzaku push the head of his member into me, then the full length was pushed in. I found myself in pain that burned my lower back, I knew it would soon subside though, given our previous sexual encounters.

"Are you alright?" He placed a kiss on my shoulder and watched me.

"Yes...please...move..." I bucked my hips slightly against his making him moan.

Suzaku thrust himself in and out of me slowly, helping me get used to the pain that jolted through my lower body. I screamed out of pleasure as the head of his cock brushed my prostate. His pace quickened and my hips bucked harder.

"S-Su-Suzaku...l-let me r-ride you..." I nearly begged him to let me try something new.

"Are you sure you wont get too tired?" He slowed down and helped me roll over with him.

I sat up on his hips and nodded, I rolled against him enjoying the feeling of him underneath me. I tried to act like I knew what I was doing, but it was obvious that I'd never done that before in my life; his hands held onto my hips and helped me figure out the right way to move. We found a good rhythm and rocked together, giving us equal amounts of pleasure. Alas, he was right, I was getting tired; but that wasn't going to stop me. His hips bucked faster underneath me as I sped up; I started to shake and scream as I felt myself reaching orgasm. Suzaku moaned for more and pushed his hips up harder, making me scream even louder (if that was possible). I came on my hips and his body; a few seconds after, he came spilling his hot cum inside me, making us both moan. I collapsed on top of him, breathing heavy coming down from my intense orgasm letting the hot liquid fall from inside of me onto the bed. Not long after, I fell into a deep sleep as he held me close to his tan chest.

I can't help but question myself, why did I sleep with him so suddenly without thought? It seems odd, I can't even describe the attraction between us; we've always loved one another, ever since we were little...that love has only grown since then and I feel that nothing can break that intense bond. Even when I was mad at him, that bond wasn't broken...

– – – – – –

**Well? What do you think? I've decided I'm not going to mess around with this story because it's only a fanfiction. I'm not working on a novel, so it's going to be organized yet quick paced. I appreciate all opinions on my stories, but I'm not willing to sit down and research modeling for this story. (I'm not trying to be mean or anything!!!!) Maybe another time. Thanks anyways! :)**


	3. Oblivious

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

I woke up around quarter after eight, I was late for getting ready. I had to be at my agency at nine, then I had a casting at eleven. I rushed through my apartment, ignoring the pain my body held from the night before; I realized that it was a mistake to have been so rough, or to have done anything at all.

"Nng, Lelouch?" Suzaku sat up in bed and looked at me.

"-ess oozaoo?" I mumbled my words due to the fact that I had a piece of toast hanging from my mouth.

"Why are you rushing around?"

I removed the toast from my mouth and pulled on my shoes, "I overslept thanks to the fun we had last night."

"I'm sorry." Suzaku stood from the bed and pulled on his pants.

"Suzaku, I have to be at my agency at nine, they don't like it when I'm late; I also have casting at eleven and a show tonight to promote this new line or something."

"You're a busy bee." Suzaku wrapped his arms around me trying to get me to stop rushing around.

"Suzaku no, I'm late!" My eyes narrowed as his grasp on me got tighter. I knew he was only trying to relax me, but I couldn't afford to be late again, I was sure to get booted from the modeling business, "Suzaku…I suppose, if you let go of me, you can go with me to work and meet everyone…"

"I wouldn't be a bother?"

"No, but you can't come with me to my casting, you'd either have to wait outside or in the lobby of the building."

Suzaku nodded and released his grip on me before we rushed out the door. We arrived at my agency, late of course, but only by a few minutes. I took care of some business around the place and had the assistant print out my schedule for the day.

I looked at the address on the page of where the casting was and found myself getting slightly annoyed, "Where the hell is this place? I've never heard of it before."

After getting clear directions on where I was headed, I proceeded my day with Suzaku nearly hanging off of my arm.

"I'm hesitant on taking this new job." I sat with Suzaku at a café and looked at a menu.

"Why's that?" He sat close to me and looked at the menu with me.

"They're talking about doing nudity, covered, but sill nude." I blushed slightly as I spoke. Suzaku was the only one to see me naked, and I planned on keeping it that way.

"Personally I wouldn't take it, there's no need for you to be exploited in such a way. Shirtless is fine from my view though." Suzaku placed his arm around me.

"Suzaku, please remove your arm."

"Why?" He lowered his arm and frowned slightly.

"I don't think I'm ready for such publicity, I haven't been in a relationship in years and I want to break it to the media slowly…"

"I understand."

We ordered some lunch and continued yesterdays discussions and talked about old friends from school. I zoned out while Suzaku talked to me, I just nodded to whatever he was saying and stared into his bright green eyes. I watched his lips move, they moved with more grace now that he was older and more mature. I know it's strange to say that someone's lips move with grace, but his did; maybe I was just love struck.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Are you listening?" Suzaku smiled.

I smiled back and nodded, "Could we go? I'd like to take care of some things before tonight."

"Yes of course."

We went back to my apartment and Suzaku flopped on the couch. I walked around picking up various things and cleaning my apartment. Suzaku watched me, amused with my cleaning habits.

"Why do you clean so much even when your apartment is already very clean?"

"I hate it when things are messy."

"But it's not messy…" Suzaku stood up and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the crook of my neck.

I moaned a bit and stepped away from him, "I don't want it to get messy, that's why I keep cleaning it."

"Typical of you Lelouch, just typical." Suzaku smiled and shoved me gently onto the couch before straddling my hips and kissing my neck.

"S-Suzaku, s-stop!" I moaned and tried to push him away from me.

His right hand overpowered both of my hands and pinned them above my head as he continued to kiss my neck. Suzaku's left hand immediately darted up my shirt and began to fondle my chest.

"Nng, Suzaku, stop…"

"Shh, you know you want it Lelouch."

He was right, I did want it, I wanted more of him than I could get; but…I didn't want to be in pain especially for a fashion show where I would have to keep my posture even more so than I do on a regular basis.

"Suza, we can do this later…"

"No we can't."

"Why not?"

Suzaku looked down then back up at me, I followed his eyes and noticed a growing bulge in his pants, then blushed.

"I see…I guess I could help you fix that…" I shoved Suzaku down onto the couch so that he was sitting before I slowly got onto my knees on the floor. He watched as I slowly undid his pants and massaged his member through his boxers. I smiled up at Suzaku as he held back a moan. My hand slipped into his boxers and slowly pulled out his hard member gripping it firmly, making Suzaku let out his moan; my hand slid up and down, slowly stroking him. I placed my mouth over the tip of his cock and slowly began to suck. Suzaku's hips bucked, forcing himself into my mouth. I held down his hips and took more of him into my mouth, then finally all of him as my throat relaxed around him. I bobbed my head up and down letting his cock brush the back of my throat. Suzaku let out loud moans and ran his fingers through my hair. His hard member started to twitch within my mouth giving me the sign that he was about the come; Suzaku grabbed my hair and pulled my head away, coming on my face.

"Nngg, Lelouch!" Suzaku moaned as his orgasm died down.

"Ugh! Suzaku!" I closed my eyes and squinted my face. Never in my life would I let anyone, violate my face like that, and he did! He pulled my head right off of him and did that!

"Mm, sorry Lelouch…I couldn't help it…You're just so cute."

"Cute or not you don't have to do things like that!" I stood up and tried to wipe the mess from my face and my mouth started to run a mile a minute, "Didn't I explain to you once oh so long ago to never do things like that because it's just gross and there's no need for it? It just makes a big mess and I don't want to have to go clean my face becau-"

Suzaku stood up and licked his mess from my face before his tongue darted into my mouth. The taste that lingered in his mouth was wonderful, I'm sure that if the taste was of anyone else, I would be sick; but for some reason Suzaku's taste was amazing. I'd soon gotten so lost in the kiss, that I was no longer concerned about the stickiness on my face. It's amazing, the amount of things love can make you forget or be unconcerned about, especially when one is caught up in a romantic kiss. The world and everyone in it is just oblivious.


	4. Beg for it

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

"Lulu-Belle, you're on! Go, go, go!" I was nearly shoved onstage to model.

I swung my hips, I glided along, I rocked-their-fucking-worlds. That's right, I know I'm hot shit, what fool would really come to one of my shows to look at the clothing line? Yes, it does help promote the clothing, but who in their right mind wouldn't come to watch _me _'strut my stuff'? Well anyways, I'm not going to sit here telling you about how gorgeous I am when you already know how glamorous I can be.

---

After the show, I was (unfortunately) dragged to a party with the other models. Suzaku tagged along and I introduced him as my childhood friend, no lies there, right?…Though, guilt did build up in me as I pushed Suzaku along, ignoring the fact that he was my boyfriend. So naturally, I sat down and had a few drinks. Yes, hard to believe, I drink; but not excessively or anything. Ha', I'll admit, I'm a lightweight when it comes to drinking. Once when I was sixteen, I went out drinking with Rivalz and next thing I knew, I was dancing down the middle of the road with him singing at the top of my lungs. Quite funny.

After a few drinks I was literally, falling all over Suzaku. Now that I really think back on the situation, I was making a fool of myself.

"S-Suzaku, I really, really love you and I j-just want to k-kiss you right now!" I threw myself on top of him and planted a wet kiss right onto his lips.

Suzaku returned the kiss, amused and enjoying the fact that I was drunker than a skunk. His hands snaked up my sides making me go into giggle fits.

"S-Suzaku!" I nearly screamed as I giggled. A few people were watching and shocked by my behavior with another guy; as for some of the girls and gay men, they were highly entertained.

"Lulu-Belle, smile!" Jacob took a picture of me while sitting in Suzaku's lap. I knew the picture would be in the paper tomorrow, but I was just so drunk!

---

"Woohoo!" I fell into my apartment, it was around one in the morning.

"Lelouch, calm down." Suzaku picked me up off the floor and placed me on the bed.

I flung my arms around his neck and kisses behind his ear, "Suzaku," I whispered, "I really, really need you right now…" I worked my kissing lower on his neck and began to give him a hickey.

"Mm, Lelouch…" Suzaku laid me down, straddling my hips, kissing my neck, rubbing my thighs. It was obvious that he didn't care that I was drunk, he didn't care that the lights were on, he just needed me as much as I needed him.

Suzaku's hands slid up my shirt pulling it off over my head. We kissed vigorously before it was broken by his shirt pulling off. Soon we were stripped of all clothing and rolling around on the bed.

"Lelouch, I love you…" Suzaku pressed his forehead against my shoulder and nuzzled me.

"I know Suzaku, I love you too." I ran my fingers in his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Our tongues danced together as we sucked the breath out of one another, the kiss was intensely passionate and zealous.

My hands were thrown above my head and I was pinned to the bed. Suzaku coated his fingers and already hard member with the lotion I kept on my bedside. One of his fingers slid into my entrance and began to work; instantly, another finger was entered making me moan, sending shivers down Suzaku's spine.

"Oh just fuck me Suzaku!" I struggled to get my wrists away from the grasp of his left hand but, even after all these years, he was still stronger than I could ever be.

Suzaku grinned, almost as if he was a Cheshire cat, before he shoved himself into me. I let out a scream of pain that was soon a scream of pleasure, the force of Suzaku's thrusts were vehement. His pace picked up and the perspiration between our bodies built up, pulling us closer as we formed into one shape. The epinephrine in my body kicked up as I was caught up in our passionate love making. I threw his hand away from my wrists and clung to his back, bucking my hips against his. Within a short amount of time we rolled over onto the floor, landing with a thud. I found myself sitting on top of his body, pressing my palms into his chest and moving my hips forcefully against his.

"Fuck Lelouch, I've never seen so much stamina from you before in my life." Suzaku grabbed onto my hips as he spoke then let out a groan as I tightened myself around him.

I moaned and bit my lip as I moved my hands to place them on Suzaku's. He sat up, pulled me closer, and kissed me deeply; I nipped at his lower lip and smiled. Suzaku picked me up into his arms and threw me against the wall, his hips slammed hard against mine, sending me into screaming fits of pure ecstasy. My hands went straight for his hair and I began to tug on it with every thrust that he took. I screamed for more as Suzaku bit my neck.

I'm not really sure how it happened, but we wound up in the bathroom with me pinned against the glass doors of the shower. The door to the shower slid open and we fell into the tub; landing on my back on the hard floor of the tub hurt, but I wasn't too concerned with it. One of us must have hit the handle for the shower because it turned on soaking us. Suzaku thrust his hips hard against mine, making me scream and beg for more.

"Say it Lelouch…" Suzaku groaned in my ear.

"Why s-should I…" I moaned pushing my hips against his.

"I said so, that's w-why…I want you to say it," Suzaku bit my ear and began to slow down, "say it or I'll stop…"

"Fuck me…" I whispered.

"What was that…?" Suzaku smiled, teasing me.

"Fuck me Suzaku, fuck me harder…" I purred into his ear.

Suzaku let out a low moan and moved hard and fast, his cock brushed against my prostate making me scream, moan and shudder. We moved in sync under the blast of hot water that poured down onto us. My hands ran across his back, my fingers pressed into his shoulder blades, surely leaving bruises. I moaned loudly as I felt heat building up in my groin and backside and within seconds I came screaming Suzaku's name and running my nails on his back. Suzaku thrust himself inside of me for a while longer before placing his head on my shoulder and moaning my name softly, coming inside of me.

"S-Suzaku…that was…amazing…" I clung to the younger man not wanting to move.

"Yeah…" Suzaku reached up and turned off the shower before lifting me into his arms and taking me to bed, "I love you Lulu."

"I love you too Suza…" I fell asleep in his arms as we laid on the bed together.

---

I rolled over hearing my phone ring, unfortunately it was only four in the morning, only about two hours after mine and Suzaku's rough lovemaking.

"Who the fuck…" I picked up my phone and looked at the glowing name and number on the screen, I sighed seeing that it was Jacob, "What do you want Jacob? I'm trying to sleep…"

"Oh Lulu-Belle, I just wanted to know who that gorgeous Japanese boy was that was with you tonight at the party!"

"Jacob, are you asking this so that it can be posted along with that picture you took tonight? If you truly must know, he's a boy that I grew up with, he's my best friend, and yes I'll admit that he is my boyfriend. Honestly I don't care right about now if you spread that I'm dating him." I sighed.

"Oh! Wonderful! So Lulu-Belle, are you gay? Hmm? How long have you been together?" Jacob giggled a bit after asking the questions.

"Hmm, I suppose you could say that, but I personally don't believe I am. I love women and I love men. But who I fall in love with is who I fall in love with, not based on my sexuality, so that shouldn't matter; correct? I first started dating Suzaku when I was seventeen, but we broke up over a conflict that has passed now and I've been with him currently for only a few days. Since when did you become a reporter Jake?"

"Thank you sweetie! I'm just getting my facts straight so I don't fuck up your life like most people would do! But you're my friend and I love you that's why I called!"

"I knew I liked you for some reason, you're not a total ass; and you're way too hyper for someone at four in the morning. Now, I'm going to bed, I'll talk to you tomorrow. How's brunch sound?" I yawned and glanced at Suzaku who was cuddled up against my hips.

"Brunch?! Wonderful! Bring Suzaku and I'll bring Caleb! Double date!" Caleb was Jacob's boyfriend, he was quiet, but very friendly. They were some of the few friends I had around here. Yes I know, earlier I said Jacob is an arrogant ass, (which he is), but he really IS easy to get along with when it comes to me, our personalities are so much alike when it comes to intellectual things.

I closed my phone and sighed softly before laying down and trying to get back to sleep. As I laid watching the ceiling, thoughts kept rushing through my head. The reality of life started to catch up with me all at once while I was laying there; I'm not sure why, but for a minute I even considering quitting the modeling business. I was not enjoying rushing around so much, getting yelled at and being criticized daily. Some how I couldn't help but feel that all these things were something I'd experienced before in my life, awhile ago…From the time's I couldn't remember…But I just brushed it aside and figured it was nothing more than simple déjà vu from when I began the modeling business. Little did I know, these things really did happen in my past…The past I couldn't remember…

--- --- --- ---

**Sex sex sex!!! I'm enjoying writing more sex in this story than the other one!!! I feel that this story should be more intimate and in touch with Lelouch's emotions about life and his feelings towards Suzaku and how he's had those feelings since he was very young. Please tell me what you think. I also had an idea, (yes omg shocker), that I should write a THIRD story to this, in Suzaku's voice going through all the same events that have happened in this story. Though, it's only a thought and I'm only considering it. Would any of you like to see that? I'd like suggestions for titles. If you haven't noticed, the themes of my titles are based on things to do with sleep and beauty!**


	5. Our life together

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!**

I woke up with Suzaku still cuddled against my waist. He was being rather adorable…I shook him lightly to wake him from his sleep, it was nine in the morning and brunch with Jacob and Caleb was set for around ten thirty. I had a headache (from a hangover obviously), but I would take a couple of painkillers and drink some water. No big deal.

"Suza, wake up babe." I placed a kiss on his lips lightly.

Suzaku stirred a bit and opened is eyes and smiled at me, "Good morning Lulu…do you work today?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"No, we're going to brunch with Jacob and Caleb; but Suzaku…later today, at brunch, I think I'd like to talk with you about work…" My voice became quiet as I said the second part of my sentence.

"Oh alright sounds good, um, what about work?" He tilted his head to one side being even MORE adorable.

"Later." I stood up and began to get ready.

After a shower and a touch up of makeup, (well duh, of course I wear makeup), we were out the door, hand in hand, walking to a café to meet up with my friends. Suzaku smiled as we spotted a few people watching us walk along the streets; they weren't staring because we were two boys, but because Lulu-Belle, known for being single, was in a relationship. As we arrived at the café, I spotted Jacob with Caleb.

"Hey!" Jacob bounced up out of his seat as he spotted Suzaku and me. He was very immature for a professional photographer at the age of twenty-seven.

"Hi Jake, hey Caleb." I sat down with Suzaku, across from the two and smiled.

Caleb nodded a friendly hello to us and clung to Jacob. Jacobs mouth ran a mile a minute as he talked about himself and everything else under the sun. I just nodded and pretended to listen as Jacob and Suzaku carried on a conversation together.

"Oh, Lelouch, didn't you want to talk about something to do with work?" Suzaku smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hmm…yes I suppose I did…" I folded my napkin in my lap and looked up at the three men that sat before me, "I've decided that….I no longer wish to be in the modeling business…"

The expression on Jacobs face was suddenly serious and very sincere, "Well Lulu-Belle, if that's what you want, it's your own decision and a very mature decision to make." His moment of trying to be mature didn't last very long, "I promise you that I'll support you one hundred percent on your decision!" Jacob jumped out of his seat once again knocking over his chair.

"Thank you Jacob." I turned to Suzaku to see how he was reacting, his expression was plain and I knew what he was thinking.

"Lelouch, are you sure you want to give all that up? You've worked very hard to achieve all of this and you'd be leaving a lot of fans behind and possibly even letting them down."

I nodded and shuffled my feet around in the spot that I was sitting, "I thought it over last night after I got off the phone with Jacob…I want to live in Japan and be around my old friends…I want to kiss you under the cherry blossom trees…I want to just be with you for the rest of my life and stop running around all the time…" My voice started to crack as I began to feel like I was going to cry.

"Well, it's your choice Lelou-"

"-Lulu-Belle! I'd like you to do one more photo shoot with me before you call it quits!" Jacob struck a pose with his hand on his hip and his left hand in the air.

"Sure Jake, anything for you…" I smiled, glad that they were so accepting of choice.

"Wait, what type of photo shoot?" Suzaku looked up at the man that was posing as if he was out of some anime.

"Nude!" Jacob smiled and danced a bit, shaking a finger in the air.

"Fine by me, might as well, considering I'm giving all of this up."

"Lelouch, I don't think I like you being exploited like that…you're already a sex symbol for the world, I don't think you need to be a playboy." Suzaku frowned.

I shrugged ignoring what he said and continued to pick at my brunch.

-- -- --

Suzaku was clinging to my arm, and we were all making jokes about random things. Even though I was the uke in the relationship, Suzaku was very clingy and not so dominant in public, he was only dominant during sex. Not that I mind or anything.

"Lulu-Belle, how are you going to break it to the agency about you leaving?" Caleb finally piped up after being so quiet.

"Well, I think I'll just up and say it. I know they're going to try and talk me into staying, then they'll try and get Suzaku and me to break up…But I wont stand for that, Suzaku's more important than the modeling business anyways." I smiled at Suzaku who was now holding my hand tightly.

"So when are you two getting married?!" Jacob smiled big and looked sort of like something that resembled a puppy…

"M-married?" Suzaku blushed and looked down at his feet, "I was…considering it…"

The area around us seemed as if it fell silent, I couldn't take my eyes off Suzaku. I didn't know he was considering marriage…How would we even go about doing that? I'm sure we'd have to go to the states…It wouldn't even be legal in Japan if we _were _married…

"Suzaku, how would we get married? We would probably have to move to the states in order to be married legally, in Japan you can't be married to someone of the same sex and even if you are, it wouldn't be official there and they wont respect it as a legal marriage…"

"I don't care…You already said you want to be with me for the rest of your life and now I'm telling you that I want to be with you for the rest of my life…Married or not I want you to wear a ring that I buy for you that represents our commitment for each other…" I looked over Suzaku and noticed his hands turn into fists out of frustration, well maybe not so much frustration as embarrassment.

"…Alright, take me to get a ring…but…propose to me properly, in front of Jacob and Caleb…Buy the ring and then propose…" Tears fell from my eyes, I wasn't really sure why I started to cry, I think I was just happy.

Suzaku grabbed my hand and linked his fingers with me before we got up, "Are there even any places you have in mind Lelouch? I'm not familiar with the area or the stores."

"Let's just go see, we can find something reasonable…"

Suzaku placed his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes, the pools of green that stared back at me showed that he was truly a person that cared about me, "Lelouch, I don't want you to have a cheap ring that is going to break three days after I buy it for you…I want to get you something expensive and just as beautiful as you!"

"Oh this is just too precious! Let's go! I want to see this, it's like a beautiful soap opera!" Jacob bounced up once again and grabbed Caleb before running and paying our bill for brunch.

Suzaku and I stopped talking before we both burst out laughing at Jacob; if we were going to have a wedding, even a fake one such as a party, Jacob was sure to be there to liven things up.

"Hey Jay and Cay, Lulu and I are gonna run to the bathroom to fix his makeup, he needs to look his best before I ask him to marry me!" Suzaku smiled and pulled me inside of the café building before our friends could respond.

I stumbled into the bathroom almost falling onto the floor, "Suzaku, my makeup is fine why are-" I was interrupted when Suzaku slammed his lips against mine. Our lips parted and my tongue explored his mouth as his explored mine, "Nng…Suzaku…" I whined when he pulled away.

"Shh, be quiet." I was actuated by Suzaku into the larger stall in the bathroom.

Suzaku shut and locked the stall door before turning towards me. I was pinned against the wall and his hand dove up my shirt. I let out a quiet moan as he started to twirl his fingers on my nipple. Gasps escaped my mouth as he pushed my shirt up and began to suck on my chest; his tongue worked its way down my body and stopped at my stomach as he dipped his tongue into my navel. I moaned once again and pulled Suzaku by his beautiful brown hair and kissed his lips.

"Mm…Any other time I would probably protest to something like this in a public place, but I cant resist your touch." My hands dove for his pants and undid them quickly, we had friends waiting on us, so we had to rush.

Suzaku smiled as I finished pulling him out of his pants then dropped my own to the floor, "Would you like to be standing or would you like to have me lift you up?"

"Lift me up, what about lube…?"

"Soap…?"

"Sure." Suzaku used the soap dispenser in the large stall and coated himself heavily while I looked around.

The stall was large and had its own oversized sink in it, there was also a mirror. It was like any other handicap stall only much larger. I jumped not noticing Suzaku had come back in front of me.

"You alright?" He questioned as he lifted me up onto his hips.

"Yeah, just hurry." Suzaku smiled and kissed my neck as he slowly thrust himself into me. I moaned as his hips thrust hard and fast against mine.

Suzaku laid me on my back on the sink and continued to thrust hard and fast. I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream or moan too loud. The silver faucet pressed between my shoulder blades and cause me quite a bit of pain with every thrust he took, but I endured it. Suzaku's hand dove between my legs and grabbed my manhood and began to pump it with his fist. I went to scream as I felt myself reaching my limit but Suzaku slapped his hand over my mouth as someone entered the bathroom. I smirked under his hand about the fact that we were having sex with someone in the same room as us. My back arched pushing my hips down further onto Suzaku's cock. The person that was in the bathroom soon left and I let out a well needed moan and screamed slightly as I reached my climax. Suzaku groaned and leaned over me placing kisses on the crook of my neck and moaning my name before releasing himself inside of me. Our hips thrust together a few more times as our orgasms died down.

"Get off me…" I shoved Suzaku and jumped down from the sink that was higher than I realized and nearly fell. My legs were like jello and my back was killing me, "Damn it that hurt…" I tried to wipe myself clean from the mess we had made and gently pulled my pants up.

"You're too cute." Suzaku smiled and wrapped his arms around me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Shaddup…" I smiled and held his hand as we walked back to where Jacob and Caleb were.

"What took you two so long?! Lulu-Belle you look worse than before, what did you two do? Did you be naughty? I wont stand for that!" Jacob poked my shoulder and pouted. He reminded me of Milly sometimes, the way she was always poking at me and asking annoying questions when things were just too obvious to ask about only to get me to admit to things.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." I couldn't wait to get to a place to look at rings, I honestly didn't care what the ring looked like, (well actually I did, a diamond would just make my day!), I just wanted Suzaku to love me and I wanted everyone to know I was his…

--- --- ---

**OKAY! Has anyone read a luluxsuza fanfic where they've done it on the sink in a public bathroom…? I thought it was kinky…and I've never seen it done before…**

**TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**


	6. Together forever

*I do not own Code Geass or any of the Characters!!!!

**Our walk to a near by jewelry store was quick, but walking into the door seemed as if it was taking hours. My hand tightened around Suzaku's as we set foot inside of the store, this was the moment that would change my life even more drastically than it had already, the moment that I would truly recognize that Suzaku loved me more than anyone else in this world of endless horror. Suzaku swiftly pulled me to a counter and looked into the glass case. I looked along with him admiring the colors that shone from the diamonds below the florescent lights within the case. I figured I'd let Suzaku look for a while until he found something on his own, that suited my taste. I knew it would take him a while, but Suzaku knew how to please me and knew exactly what I liked.**

**I glanced at the floor, it was a combination of brown and tan stones that were in a mosaic form; the walls were of the same stone only in a darker shade. The dullness of the room really made the diamonds as well as the other jewelry within the room stand out. As I was looking around the room I hadn't noticed that Suzaku had already picked out a ring and was talking with the woman who seemed to be working there.**

"**Lelouch, how is this one?" Suzaku pointed to a ring that the woman held out to us.**

"**It's, gorgeous…" I was right, Suzaku knew my taste, he picked a ring that was beautiful, "What size is it?"**

"**It's a seven in women's." The woman working smiled at me and held it out to Suzaku.**

"**That seems about right." Suzaku took the ring and slid it onto the ring finger of my left hand. My heart skipped a beat as he slid the ring onto my finger, it was a perfect fit and looked amazing.**

"**S-Suzaku…This ring, is really expensive…It's 1,150 Euros…" That's approximately 1,625 American dollars or 153,270 Yen which every way you'd like to look at it… This was a lot of money that I'm sure neither one of us had to spend on a ring.**

"**That's not a lot Lelouch, I can afford it, I could actually go higher if you'd like…" Suzaku smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder.**

**I once again began to admire the ring that was placed upon my finger, it was a Nouveau diamond ring in platinum gold; the center stone was a small round stone of good size that had approximately eight stones on either side that lined the ring down until about ¾ of the ring was filled with diamonds. I really did want the ring, but was afraid of costing Suzaku so much money.**

**After my mind fell out of the trance I had formed by looking at the ring, I came to my senses and decided that Suzaku really could afford this ring, considering the military gives a person in the army money every so often, and he's probably been doing nothing but saving it. How else could he afford to come to Paris only to see me?**

"**Alright…I like this one; because you picked it out…" I leaned in and kissed Suzaku softly and flung my arms around his neck. Suzaku lifted me up and spun around as we both giggled like schoolgirls.**

**As we calmed down Suzaku became serious and looked at me, "Then…Lelouch; will you marry me?"**

**I smiled and nodded, "Yes, of course I will." Suzaku's arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him as he gave me a warm and loving kiss.**

"**Oh Lulu-Belle, the ring is so gorgeous, just like you!" Jacob grabbed my hand after Suzaku and I let go of each other, and gazed at the ring, "Oh Caleb we're next! But not today, tomorrow maybe!" Jacob giggled and hugged his boyfriend who he obviously shocked. Caleb was still very young, about seventeen, and not quite ready for marriage.**

**I smiled and held onto Suzaku from behind while he finished paying for the ring and getting warranty papers. He turned around and planted a kiss on my forehead and smiled that damn goofy smile that always makes me feel warm inside. Suzaku's hand held onto mine and our fingers linked together before we walked out of the store. It felt slower going into the building than it did spending all that time in there.**

"**Lulu-Belle, what are you two going to do now? Gonna go home and have some rough sex?!" Jacob giggled and bumped into me.**

"**Jacob! That's personal!" I frowned.**

"**I think once a day is enough for Lulu." Suzaku said as-a-matter-of-factly.**

**I lightly smacked Suzaku on the back of the head and glared at him. Suzaku was a brat, but he was my brat, and I loved him for it.**

"**Let's all just go back to my place for a while and watch a movie or something." I more demanded that they show up than I did invite them.**

**We arrived at my apartment and I took out my key and opened the door, the bed was still a mess but it was only a few of my friends so I wasn't that concerned…actually…It bugged the shit out of me! My place was always so neat but since Suzaku had shown up the bed was a mess from having sex and I hadn't cleaned the place thoroughly in a few days. Suddenly, I had the overwhelming urge to go grab the cleaning supplies and clean the whole place, but I was soon distracted when Suzaku pulled me onto the couch into his lap while Jacob flipped on the TV.**

"**S-Suzaku you, dork!" I wiggled and tried to get away.**

**Suzaku just laughed at my attempt to gain freedom from his grasp and held onto me tighter. I sighed heavily rolling my eyes as I gave up and decided to relax on him as we watched what ever the hell was playing on the TV. I shivered as I felt kisses being pressed on my neck from behind me. I felt Suzaku's breath on my neck and the smirk that grew upon his lips.**

"**Not now Suzaku, I'd just like to relax…I'm very tired, and besides, we have company." I pulled myself away from him.**

"**You're no fun…" Suzaku smiled and nuzzled my neck.**

**The four of us sat on the couch, in silence, watching something on TV that none of us knew what it was. It was an odd show, I was only catching a few words here and there but it had something to do with two lovers who were destine for each other but couldn't be together due to political reasoning and tares between the two families. I assume it was some type of modern day Romeo and Juliet. Now that I think about it, Suzaku and I were sort of like Romeo and Juliet. Voices in my head started putting together their own play starring Suzaku and myself.**

"_**Two childhood friends, destine to be in love with each other, but the consequences of being with a person of different race is too much to handle in the world of the Britannian's. Japanese are a so called disgrace in the eyes of the Holy Britannian Empire, but what happens when the exiled prince of Britannia falls in love with a Japanese? The two could live happily ever after or they could die for one another!" **_

I giggled out loud as I ran over the silly synopsis I placed together. I obtained a few strange looks from my friends but I brushed it off.

"You alright Lulu? You're laughing at basically nothing." Suzaku questioned.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about this show and its story line."

"Ah yes, Romeo and Juliet…A classical tale between two teenage lovers destine for each other but torn apart by their families differences then eventually dying in each others arms!" Jacob swayed with Caleb and smiled, "Isn't it so romantic?!"

"I suppose it is, but also it was a very foolish choice to make when they simply could have just ran away together and saved their lives, being together for as long as they could in this world; I'm sure that within a year or so they would have given up their relationship and moved on claming they'd fallen in love with someone else as teenagers so often do. Hardly ever do you find a teenage couple that is truly in love and willing to go through such hardships all to protect their love for one another…" I folded my arms in my lap.

"But Lelouch, I'm sure you've already though this over being who you are and all, but didn't we fall in love at a young age? Yes I admit that we did separate for a while but during that time we were still deeply in love and willing to die for one another. So it must not all be nonsense." Suzaku tried to argue yet defend.

"As I stated, it's rare that you would find that type of relationship; maybe one out of every twelve teenage couples at that age. Anyways, this conversation was just something out of boredom, you three are so quiet it was the only way I could get anyone to speak up; now, I'm thinking we should have popcorn." I got off Suzaku's lap and walked over to the kitchen where I dug through some cupboards and found Jiffy Pop. I took the paper off of the top of the container to reveal the metal underneath before placing it onto the burner on the stove. I ate this type of popcorn more often than the microwave type, even if it did always taste stale to me…

Once the popcorn was done I placed a large bowl on the center of the coffee table. Jacob and Suzaku dove right for the bowl and nearly demolished it; they seemed a lot alike to me, their personalities were similar and they were both very active. I was some what like Caleb, laid back; we didn't have much else in common because Caleb was very quiet, if you couldn't tell by now, I always seemed to speak my opinion on things and get into peoples business.

I felt my eyes getting tired, I had a long morning and last night was long as well…I placed myself back in Suzaku's lap and closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of sleep take over me. Sleeping always feels as if it only takes a few seconds to do, you could sleep for hours on end and only feel like it's been five minutes or less. The first time I really thought about that was after I woke up; it was dark outside, Jacob, Caleb and Suzaku were no longer by my side. I soon noticed that I was laying on the couch covered in the light blanket that I kept on the back of the couch, it was a deep shade of purple, darker than my eyes, and very comfortable. I sat up and stretched before falling back down onto the couch on my stomach, I was so tired I didn't feel like moving from where I was laying.

"Suzaku…?" My voice sounded weak as I called out to see if he was still around.

"Yes, Lelouch?" Suzaku poked his head in from outside on the balcony and smiled before hurrying over to my side.

"Where did everyone go?" I rubbed my eyes and snuggled in the blanket that was draped over me.

"Jacob took Caleb home because it was getting late, it's about ten right now… you slept for a long time…Are you sick?" Suzaku smiled and placed his hand on my forehead to feel for a fever.

"I'm not sick stupid, just tired." I swatted at his hand and hid under the blanket.

Suzaku giggled and sat on top of me pressing his hips onto my bottom. He was heavy, but I wasn't about to complain because he started to rub my back. Suzaku's hands worked in circles on my upper back making me relax and remove the blanket from my body, (it started getting hard to breathe and very warm). His hands worked further on my back and made me shiver once he got to my lower back. Suzaku's lips pressed onto my neck as he continued to massage lower and lower. His hands dipped into my pants, sliding them down to my knees.

"Nng, Suzaku…Stop…I'm too tired." I squirmed underneath him to get him to stop toying with my pants and lower half, but failed.

He ignored my request, thus resulting in his hand finding its way to my backside, massaging it slowly. I let out a small moan as his tongue lapped at my neck and his hand rubbed my lower half directly above my legs.

"S-Suzaku, seriously, at least move it to the bed…"

"I don't want to…I want it on the couch…" Suzaku took two fingers and pressed them against my entrance.

"Suzaku! One at a time!" I gasped as I was, once again, ignored and both fingers were pushed into me without hesitation, "Stop it! It hurts!" His fingers thrust in and out of me, scissoring to loosen me up.

"Why? You're already so wet…" Suzaku smiled and kissed my neck again distracting me from the pain. His fingers curled upwards and grazed my prostate making me gasp and arch my back and rock with the movements of his fingers.

I was soon accustom to the feeling and began to moan with every movement he made with his hand, "Suzaku…I'm gonna cum…please, I want more…" I breathed short pants and moaned with displeasure as his fingers were removed.

Suzaku pressed himself at my entrance and gladly pushed into me up to the hilt. I dug my nails into the couch and tried to get onto my knees, but was held down by Suzaku's weight. His thrusts were forceful and long, sending shivers down my spine. My hair was pulled and I was lifted off the couch; Suzaku threw me over the table and kissed my neck as we stood and continued our love making. I always seemed to be in pain when Suzaku explored new positions and places with me; with this particular one, every thrust he took my hips would hit the table causing red spots that would later form into bruises. I pulled at the table cloth and screamed every time my prostate was brushed, which was often. The table started to creak with the movements we made against it and the cloth fell to the floor.

I turned my head and looked at Suzaku, "The t-table…it's…going to break…" I bit my lip and ran my nails down the now bare table.

"I don't care, I'll buy a new one…" Suzaku smashed our lips together and thrust himself harder.

I let out a muffled scream into his lips as he sped up, slamming my body harder against the table. The creaking of the table got louder and with one final crack, it collapsed under us sending us and the table to the floor. I screamed landing with a thud with a mess of a brown haired boy on top of me. Suzaku's hips kept moving, sending us both into our climax of screams and moans. I shuddered and came along with Suzaku on the, now broken, table.

I felt Suzaku roll off of my back and lay beside me on the wooden and sticky mess we made, before we both burst out laughing. The thought that we were sex hungry to the point that we broke at table was ridiculously funny.

I glanced down at my hips and noticed the bruises that were forming, "Oh boy…Jacob isn't going to be happy." I rolled over and placed my head on Suzaku's chest, "Guess airbrushing is an option…" I smiled and yawned.

"Yeah, sorry…That was fun though." Suzaku played with my hair, and unfortunately the only response I could make was the unmistakable growl of my hungry stomach, "Hungry?" Suzaku smiled and lifted me up onto the bed before waving himself off to the kitchen. The boy couldn't cook so I assumed he would just make some ramen for us.

Of course I was right, ramen it was, no objections though! We sat together on the bed enjoying our ramen and smiling at each other in the afterglow of rough hot sex.

---

**If you'd like to see the ring that was mentioned enter Nouveau diamond ring in platinum into Google and it should be under the website that is bluenile.**

**It fits Lulu because the ring, as well as himself, are small and dainty and glamorous. I picked his ring size as 7 because he is very small, yes I know he's a guy but who agrees that he seems as if he is just really tiny? My ring is a size 8 so I just figured he'd be slightly smaller than me with the ring size… ^-^**


	7. No pictures please

***I do not own ****Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

I woke up cuddled close to Suzaku's body, his arms were wrapped around me and my body seemed to form right to his. I rolled over carefully so I wouldn't wake Suzaku to see what the noise was that caused me to stir. I looked at the nightstand seeing my cell phone buzzing in circles with a screen that read two new voice mails and several text messages. I let a sigh escape my lips knowing that it was surly from my agency and that I was in trouble for being late and not answering their calls or texts. Considering that today was possibly my last day working for them I could blow them off all I wanted. I deleted the messages without bothering to read and listen to what they had to say before getting up for a shower. The water was hot but soothing as it ran on my bruised hips with the lavender scented soap.

"Good morning Lelouch!" Suzaku walked into the bathroom and stretched his arms up into the air with a big yawn.

"Morning." I continued my shower and ignored his presence, I had hoped that he would have stayed in bed until I left for my photo shoot with Jacob. Suzaku obviously didn't want me to do a nude shoot, but he cant decide for me. Can he…? "Hey Zaku, could you go heat up one of those muffins that are in the bag on the counter for me?"

"Sure thing babe." Suzaku left the room and closed the door behind him.

I frowned as I stepped from the shower and looked in the mirror, I had a hickey on my neck that matched the bruises that lay upon my hips; by this time you would think that I would be used to the abuse that happens during sex, but it still seems to amaze me, the amount of physical abuse you can endure while in the utmost ecstasy.  
After dressing myself, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the muffin Suzaku had prepared for me, it was poppy seed and had a pat of butter on each half that was slowly melting into the fluffy surface. Suddenly I didn't feel so hungry, I just wanted to leave and get the shoot over with.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?" Suzaku smiled and poked my nose with his index finger.

"I have to work, that photo shoot is today." I kissed the tip of his finger and turned away to avoid the subject.

"I…don't want you to do that photo shoot, Lelouch…" Suzaku leaned on the counter next to me and folded his arms across his chest.

"It's just an innocent shoot Suzaku, I'm sure nothing will be showing…" I stuffed a large glob of muffin in my mouth as I grabbed my bag from the chair.

"I still don't want you to do it Lelouch, it's degrading to yourself to be exposed like that to millions upon millions of people…And frankly, I want to be the only one that gets to see your body…"

"Well I'm sorry, Suzaku, but it is my job and I have to do it."

"You could have refused yesterday when Jacob asked you to do it! You didn't have to take the job Lelouch!" Suzaku raised his voice at me.

I shot a glare at him for becoming angry with me, "Now, if you're going to act like that Suzaku you can stay your sorry ass home and not come with me; But, if you're going to accept my job and go with me then fine, but I don't want to hear one more word about this and that's final." I stormed towards the door and walked out, slamming it shut.

I sighed internally after hearing the door open and shut quietly down the hall; he decided to come along. Our walk to the studio for the shoot was dead silent, fights weren't something we were fond of especially after just getting engaged.

"Perfect, you're here! I was getting worried!" Jacob yelled to us as he finished setting up his camera.

"Jacob you don't have to yell…I'm right here…" I had a slight headache from my fight with Suzaku and all of the thinking I'd been doing concerning this shoot.

"Yeah sorry; Ok now just strip down and sit over here." Jacob directed me to a large cluster of pillows on the floor with some blankets draped around. The pillows and blankets were all white and placed in front of a white screen.

I undressed in the other room and presented myself back into the main room dressed in only a robe. I walked over to the pillows and casually sat down and removed the robe that covered my nude body.

Jacob admired me for a minute or two, "Hmm…Something is missing…" I watched as he walked over to Suzaku and dragged him into the shot, "Undress, I'll get makeup for you, just a powder…We'll keep it natural; oh and Lulu-Belle, I adore your love markings." Jacob smiled, looking at my neck and hips before hurrying to get people to do Suzaku's makeup before he undressed and sat beside me.

I looked at Suzaku and blushed a bit before turning away, "This is…new…"

"Alright Lulu-Belle, scoot on over into his lap, facing him." Jacob smiled and motioned his hand for us to move.

I scooted myself up into Suzaku's lap and placed my hands on his shoulders, Jacob draped the white blanket between us so it covered any, unmentionables…but you could still tell that it was a nude photo. Suzaku placed his hands on my hips and smiled seductively. Jacob positioned us perfectly to make sure that the ring placed upon my left hand would be in the shot. The flash of the camera went off several times with us in that position, before we switched it up a bit. My hands ran through Suzaku's hair as he kissed my neck and placed his hands on my bottom. A few more flashes of the camera and we moved again; I sat backwards in Suzaku's lap, his hands above the blanket on my thighs, rubbing slowly back and forth. My back arched away from Suzaku's body and my head turned to the side to kiss at his neck. The camera went off again. My body was sweating and so was Suzaku's; I'm not sure if it was from the lighting, or from the fact that we were both getting off in the positions Jacob had us in. Suzaku's hips were rocking against mine slowly as we repositioned under the blanket to face each other again.

"Hey guys I have to go look over these photos, I'll let you two look over them soon, okay Lulu-Belle?" Jacob smiled and winked at us and walked to the break room leaving us alone in the studio.

"What should we do…?" Suzaku asked and kissed me softly.

I kissed back and kept rocking my hips with his, "I like this…don't stop…"

Our hips rocked together as I sat in his lap; my breath hitched and our hips rocked harder. Suzaku's hands ran up and down my body as he kissed my neck, rocking upwards and faster with me. My body began to ache for his as our form of teasing continued. Quiet moans escaped from our lips, sweat dripped from our hair down our faces. I ran my nails lightly on his back, our hips moved faster as we began to reach climax. We struggled for more friction between our bodies, then Suzaku entered me quickly, a gasp leaving my lips. One final moan, panting and calling out each others names in quiet whispers, we reached our climax and collapsed together onto the bunch of pillows. Our legs intertwined and we held each other close under the blankets.

Jacob soon returned to the room and smiled at the site he saw, "Oh, you two are just so cute! Alright Lulu-Belle and Suzie, you two may go home and relax." I nodded and stood with the blankets wrapped around my hips, delicately.

"Suzaku...I'm going to run over to the agency and resign, you can head home or go with me. Though, I'd like for you to wait outside if you do decide to go with me."

Suzaku nodded and watched me as I dressed myself, I was very tired and in no mood to take any shit from my agency, especially that so called manager of mine; I was going to go in, quit, and walk out. I had things to do before I could go home and take a nap, one of those things was to begin to back my belongings and inform Rolo and Nunnally of my return. I smiled to myself as I walked from the room with Suzaku to my agency, it would be in every paper, on every news station, every place people could possibly gossip about my relationship and the fact that I was returning to Japan to spend my life with him. Hah'. Anyways, let's ignore the conversations I was having with myself in my head about my life and continue...I arrived at the agency and seated Suzaku outside of the building before I burst through the door.

"Lulu-Belle, where in holy hell have you been? You're in a lot of trouble, you've missed appointments and a bunch of things! I've been calling all morning and leaving messages whenever possible!" I held my hand up to stop my manager from speaking.

"Be quiet," I walked over and grabbed some of my things that I kept around the building, "I'm only here to inform you that, I resign from my position as a model with your agency."

My manager and the rest of the people within the room at the time looked at me as if I had fallen off my rocker. Basically, everyone was speechless.

"Lulu-Belle, you cant be serious..." My manager looked at me and raised an eyebrow, trying to figure the thoughts that were currently placed within my head. "Does Jacob have something to do with this? Is it that new boyfriend of yours? I know it's him, it's no good for you to have a boyfriend; see, I knew that you getting involved with a relationship, especially a guy, would cause you to eventually quit. Is he pressuring you to quit? He can't do that!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled in my managers face and stared him down, "Yeah, it's Suzaku that I'm quitting for; but not the fact that he's telling me to. This is my own decision, he actually even tried to talk me out of it..."

"You should have listened to him th-"

"No, shut up! I don't care to listen to what you have to say anymore, you're a pompous ass and just, just, ugh! Words can't describe how it is to work with you! Managers aren't suppose to be so stupid! And what is so wrong with me being with someone of the same sex? I'm not with him because I like guys, because I'm a faggot, because of something like that...I'm with him because he is the person that I fell in love with, and if you have such a problem with queers, I suggest that you take it up with the large majority of people you work with that are queer." I grabbed the last bit of my things and walked from the building, slamming the door that most likely caused things to fall from the wall.

"Lelouch, you were very...loud..." Suzaku looked at me and smiled, "I haven't heard you tell anyone off like that in a very, very long time." I smiled and walked with him back to my apartment.

"Well, I've wanted to tell him off for _so _long, finally, I had enough."

--- --- --- --- ---

There wouldn't be much packing for me to do at my apartment. I only really had dishes, furniture and small personal items. Furniture wasn't a problem, I would wind up giving that away to some people I knew within the apartment. They needed it more than I needed to take it all the way to Japan with me.

"You plan on packing today?" Suzaku sat on the bed as he watched me pull out some plastic boxes that were in the closet.

"Yes, I don't have much to pack...I'd like to take my bed with me but the rest can stay...Could you get the plates and bowls from the kitchen and just put them neatly into this bin with some newspaper?" I handed him a smaller tote and a stack of papers. I had planned on moving once before into a better apartment, or even a home, but never went along with it.

"Yeah, sure." Suzaku smiled and gladly took the tote and began to wrap up plates and pack them away, "You don't have many plates, only like six...and same for everything else in here."

"Yeah I know, I don't normally have people over, I'm shocked I have that many considering it's just me..."

I grabbed some photos and albums that I had around the apartment. Most of the photos were of Suzaku and myself together or with other friends and some family. Only two people in my family mattered to me, Rolo and Nunnally. Odysseus, he was on the lines of a fool, Guinevere just liked to spend her money like it grows on trees, Schneizel can be so _nice _that it becomes scary and I can't be around him, Cornelia hates me with a passion, Clovis and Euphemia are dead due to the Zero incident, and last of all, Carline, she hates Nunnally and seems to actually _enjoy_ war and violence.

I smiled as I looked at a picture of my friends, I hadn't kept in touch, so of course I was curious on what they had been doing with their lives. I would soon find that out.

"-For the trip and maybe we could just...Hey, Lulu, did you hear me?" Suzaku tapped my shoulder and I snapped out of my daze.

"Huh? What were you saying? I'm sorry."

"I was saying how we need to you a ticket for the trip and maybe we could just relax for a bit when we get home...Do you think that's a possibility?" Suzaku smiled and plopped a box next to the door.

"Yeah, hey can we pack later? I want to rest for a bit...I'm very tired." I sat on my bed and flopped over backwards.

"Okay, Lulu, I'll just keep packing some things and find some good tickets...I've already got my ticket so...hey are you asleep? Lulu?" Suzaku poked me causing me to roll over onto my side and cuddle against a pillow. I heard him sigh softly as he brushed some of the hair away from my face.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- –--

**Kay so I think most of the storyline is all over the place...But, it's still going with the same thing right? I'm not all tied up in 3 different things like, "oh well lulu's here but hes also this and oh wait hes gonna do this and forget about that now hes in america!"...right?**

**Well, anyways, I'm slightly dragging this out. It took me a while to get back to this one because my laptop died and I got it working long enough to get to my stories...I've got a story going currently for 07-ghost, cute boys in that one and hints of Shonen-Ai alllll over!!! :D makes me happy...**

**WOOT! Hey so tell me whatcha think...?**


	8. Fancy food and the mile high club

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

--- --- ---

I looked at the ceiling while laying on my bed. It was nightfall and Suzaku was no where to be found. I was too tired and lazy to see if he had left a note, so of course I just laid where I was, making shapes with the lines that were on the ceiling.

"Lelouch! Are you awake? I got some takeout but I'm really not sure what it is..." Suzaku plopped a bag on the bed and smiled at me.

I sat up and yawned, opening the bag he'd placed in front of me, "Suzaku, this is escargot, caviar and broiled cod..." Suzaku, as I'm sure, had no idea what any of that was. Well, maybe he knew what the cod was, but even still.

"I, uh...did I get the wrong things?" I smiled at the confused boy that was sitting down next to me.

"No, it's fine. I love this stuff. I'm just not sure if you will."

Suzaku blinked, "Why, what is it?"

"Uh, well it's snails, fish eggs and white fish."

"Oh, I could give it a try." Suzaku picked up a saltine cracker and placed some caviar on it before tasting a bit of it. A look of disgust appeared on his face from the bitter, salty taste of the caviar, "Holy shit, Lelouch! That's so...so...nasty!"

I laughed as Suzaku handed me the caviar covered cracker, "It's funny, people pay a lot of money for shitty food like this and call it classy of sophisticated." I gladly ate the food he handed me.

"Well, I don't think that's so funny...Just uh...Interesting. Now I know that I've had fish eggs on sushi before, but not like...that..." Suzaku opened the container that held the cod and began to eat it, not even daring to try the snails.

I reached into the bag for the escargot and found something else, "What's this?" I pulled a plane ticket from the bag, "Oh, when is this for?"

"Om-orrow-orming." Suzaku said, his mouth full of food.

"That's slightly sudden." I looked around, the small amount of things I had were all packed and neatly placed by the door. Suzaku must have really wanted to leave for Japan.

"Who is coming to get my things?"

"Well, considering you've only got three boxes of things and your bed, I got some shipping labels and I figured the movers I called today could pick them up to ship in the morning."

I nodded and removed my shirt, "Guess we should go to bed then, correct?"

"Yeah," Suzaku kissed my forehead and cleaned off the bed of food before he laid down, "Goodnight, Lelouch."

"Night, Suzaku." I dozed off as soon as my head hit the pillow.

--- --- --- ---

Morning came quickly, it was around four though. I reached for the boy that was normally asleep next to me and, once again, he was gone.

"Suzaku?" I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up.

"Yes, Lelouch?" Suzaku poked his head in from the bathroom and smiled softly.

"Just making sure you're still with me..." I got up and began to undress for a shower.

"I thought maybe we could grab breakfast this morning at the airport, not many places are open right now I'm assuming, but yeah." Suzaku hurried me into the shower.

"Yeah, sure..." I was still very tired and not so ready for the sudden, long trip to Japan.

"Hey whats the matter?" Suzaku kissed my cheek.

"Nothing, just very tired and not ready for this 12 or more hour trip." I repeated my thoughts and made a scrunchy face at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sleep on the plane, I promise I wont bother you!" Suzaku smiled.

I laughed a bit, "Sure."

--- --- ---

After my shower, it was as if we were immediately out the door. The airport had many people in it, and of course, what does Lulu-Belle run into but the media.

"Lulu-Belle! Could you tell us where you're off to? Lulu-Belle! Is it true you've quit the modeling business? How long until you adopt children? Are you and your lover off to elope?" The questions from many people were never ending.

Suzaku and I frowned and shoved pass the reporters and random fans to get to the jet that was waiting us on the runway.

We passed one reporter who seemed to know more than she should, "It appears that Lulu-Belle is leaving for Japan, the place he grew up with his childhood friend and lover, Suzaku Kururugi. Video footage was released yesterday of Lulu-Belle, yelling at his manager and quitting the modeling business. We have spoken with an anonymous source that has told us that Lulu-Belle is returning to Japan to be with the royal family of the holy Britannian empire, possibly to even regain his title as Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia..."

I dropped my carry on bag overhearing what the woman was saying. Suzaku stood in shock, as did I. Only three people within France knew who I was, and now that info was leaked, in an airport, on national television, or at least a video tape that would be shown on national television. I couldn't hold my temper anymore, I was just about sick of people butting into my personal life.

I stormed over to the woman and shoved the camera man away, "Who gave you that information?"

"I'm sorry, it's strictly confidential."

"Confidential my ass! It's about me isn't it? It is my business! Now, if it was that jackass pompous little twat of an ex-manager of mine he's about to loose his job and possibly even have a lawsuit on his hands! And if you don't speak up right now and tell me who it was, _you _will have a lawsuit on _your_ hands! Now tell me who told you that, then I want you to get out of here!" There was a sudden jolt of pain in my left eye, sort of like a headache.

"Yes...It was your ex-manager...I'm very sorry for upsetting you." The woman appeared as if she was in a trance, "We will be on our way now." The woman walked away leaving me slightly dumbfounded.

I didn't actually expect her to answer me...Especially not so, calmly.

"Suzaku...Do you have any pain killers on you? My head hurts..." I placed my hand over my left eye and rubbed slightly.

"Yeah, here." Suzaku handed me some painkillers and helped me onto the plane.

--- --- ---

I slept. For about eight hours. My head was feeling better, but now Suzaku appeared slightly uneasy around me.

"What's wrong, Zaku?" I placed my head on his shoulder.

"...Lelouch, I'm not trying to upset you or anything...but...Do you know about Geass?"

"No...What is it and why would that upset me?" I looked up at him, curiously.

"It's nothing..." He held me tight and played with my hair for a long time.

Another hour passed and by then, I had to piss like a racehorse, "Suzaku, I gotta pee."

"Okay, I'll be right here."

I got up and proceeded to the bathroom. It was fairly clean in there, but not so clean that I would want to touch anything.

I washed my hands thoroughly, as always before slowly opening the door with the paper towel I had used to dry my hands with. I jumped, seeing Suzaku standing right outside the door. His hand came to my chest and gently pushed me back into the small bathroom.

"Suza-"

"Shh..." He pressed his lips on mine as he closed the door behind us.

We stood kissing for a few minutes before we finally broke away.

"I can't do this in here, it's filthy..." I tried to leave but Suzaku protested.

"Please, please, please!" He yelled in a whispered tone and pouted.

I sighed and placed my arms around his neck, looking around the bathroom; the toilet was low to the floor and had a black lid and seat, the sink was stuffed into the corner next to the toilet with a small, foggy mirror above it. There were no windows, and a small air vent that was above us that nearly took up the whole ceiling of the small place. I was trying to find the cleanest if possible wall within the small room. I decided that the wall behind the door was best.

"Fine, that wall...quickly and quietly." Suzaku smiled and attempted to pull our pants down.

The room wasn't big enough for one person, I don't know what made him think it was big enough for two, especially for two people to have sex. Maybe he just really wanted to join the mile high club?

I gripped his shoulders as he lifted me up onto the wall, his fingers and hard member were coated with the soap that was in the bathroom to make for an easier ride. Suzaku's fingers slipped in and out of me as he held me on the wall. I moaned quietly and tried to hurry him along. Suzaku kissed my neck and held onto my hips firmly as he slowly pushed himself into me. I gasped and bit my lip, trying to remain quiet. I wasn't sure how much trouble you could get in for having sex in an airplane, (I wasn't even sure if you could get in trouble for having sex in a private jet that only contained a few people), but I'm sure it wasn't any light punishment.

My nails dug into his shoulders as he thrust hard and bit my neck. Suzaku let out small quiet moans into the crook of my neck as I squeezed myself around him; I caused his thrusts to increase in speed. I moaned, wanting him deeper inside of me, but not getting what I wished for. Suzaku smiled and kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth and toying with me. Our hips were working hard, trying to get our bodies to come before someone found out what we were up to. The feeling was soon overwhelming; the feeling of pleasure, the feeling of something pressing inside of me and the feeling that we could be caught. It was all a thrill. I began to reach my climax quickly as Suzaku pumped my cock with his fist; sending shivers down my spine. I couldn't hold it any longer; I came into Suzaku's hand, watching the boy lick the mess off of himself and smile at me before reaching his own climax. I could feel his cock twitch inside of me, if it kept happening, I was sure to get turned on again. Suzaku gently set me down on the floor so that we could gather our clothing and clean up.

"Hm, Lulu?"

"Yeah...?"

"Something on your back." Suzaku turned me around and faced my back toward the mirror, "Look."

"What is it?" I tried to see over my shoulder into the foggy mirror behind me.

"No smoking sign is printed on your left shoulder." Suzaku smirked, "Now you're branded from bathroom plane sex."

"Hah, funny." I kissed him quickly and left the bathroom before he did.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Sorry it took so long for a not so good story...**

**I've had such bad writers block with this...Well...What do you think?**

**Meh... I've also been depressed and busy with college and I've been having problems with financial aid and trying to get my books X____X**


	9. Almost easy, but not quite

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**Hey, sorry for the wait... I've been just so … BLAH about this story, I know what I wanna do, but I just cant seem to get it onto paper. And besides that, I have rabid plot bunnies in my head that are telling me to write a twincest story.... =/**

**I've just been so tired X___X I can't get to sleep until its nearly dawn outside because of something with my heartbeat every damn night... I told my friend's father that I can only get a good sleep during the day and he called me a vampire XD aha..**

**But yeah, anyways, enjoy, sorry for the delay, sorry if it sucks :(**

**--- --- --- ---**

Our plane landed, it was just after twelve in the morning. I wasn't sure if I should be feeling sleepy or wide awake. Jet lag sucked, and we picked the wrong time to arrive in Japan.

"Lelouch!" I heard two voices call from across the room I was in.

I smiled seeing Nunnally being pushed in her wheelchair by Rolo. I was glad that the two were getting along so well. Nunnally's eyesight had returned shortly after father died, I wasn't sure as to why, but I also wasn't too willing to question it.

"Lelouch, we missed you so much." Rolo hugged me and smiled.

"I missed you both very much as well," I hugged the two of them and handed them presents from France.

"Thank you, brother." Listening to the two of them talk together almost made it seem as if they were twins even if Rolo was slightly older.

Nunnally opened her gift and smiled as she hugged me, "Thank you very much, brother. I love it." I loved Nunnally, and wanted to get her something nice but not for little girls, (I sometimes still see her as a five year old girl clinging to my arm). I gave her a Louis Vuitton Monogram Denim handbag.

Rolo was a little more cautious on opening his gift, "Go ahead Rolo," I smiled at him, "You'll like it."

Rolo slowly opened the box I handed him, revealing a Louis Vuitton Cashmere Eaton Scarf. It was striped downward with black, purple and two shades of gray. Rolo smiled and hugged me tightly before wrapping the scarf delicately around his neck.

"So what are you two doing here so late?" Suzaku began to push Nunnally's wheelchair outside to the car that was waiting for us as Rolo grasped my hand tightly.

"We wanted to be here when brother got home, we know it's late but we've missed him a lot." Nunnally smiled over at me.

--- --- --- --- ---

I heard our shoes clip across the floor of the large entrance to the place that was once my home. It hadn't changed much at all. Suzaku and I had decided that we would just head straight to bed on arrival.

It was around five in the morning before I actually fell asleep, and then after that it was only around two and a half hours of sleep. It was hard for me to sleep in this environment that hadn't been called home for a few years. Suzaku was out like a light for hours on end, even after I had woken up and gotten ready for my day.

"Oh, your highness, would you like some breakfast this morning?" One of the maids within the household blushed as she spoke to me.

"That would be nice, thank you." I sat at the table and was soon accompanied by my two younger siblings.

"Brother, Nunnally has therapy today, would you like to come along with us?" Rolo smiled softly.

"Therapy? For what?"

"I'm sorry, I was holding off on telling you so that I could surprise you someday," Nunnally placed her hand on mine and smiled as she slowly and uneasily stood from her wheelchair, "I started to gain the feelings back in my legs a few years back and with physical therapy, I've been able to stand on my own. I mean, with the occasional bracing of an object or person."

"Nunnally, that's wonderful!" I hopped up and hugged her gently.

"But brother, we would like to speak with you privately while here at breakfast," Rolo folded his napkin on his lap as he spoke, "Not that we're complaining or anything of the sort, but why are you back in Japan so suddenly?"

Both of my younger siblings stared at me with curiosity, eager to hear news about my return.

"Well, you see, Suzaku came to Paris looking for me and found me and we started to date again, eventually he asked me to marry him and I took up the offer as a way to end my career as a model and get out of that rat-hole job; so-"

"-Wait, marry?" Rolo questioned.

"Yes, marry. Anyways, so I quit and uh well we're gonna have kinda like a wedding here or something but I'm really nervous about it and stuff." I scratched my head and avoided the looks I was receiving.

Nunnally seemed excited, but Rolo, of course, was highly upset. He had already lost me once to Suzaku, and didn't need to again now that I was finally home.

We continued our breakfast in near silence. I loved my younger siblings, and even my older ones, but I hoped to hell that Suzaku had a place for us to go very soon; I'm sure he did.

I was tired, and soon lost my appetite as I looked at the eggs that were on my plate. I found myself getting bored with food...everything seemed revolting.

Suzaku soon came down the stairs, a bubbly grin on his face as he sat down beside me, "Not hungry?"

I shook my head in response, handing him my plate. Suzaku scarfed down the eggs as I closed my eyes, feeling faint.

"Lulu? Are you alright?" Suzaku placed his hand on my forehead, "You don't look too good."

"I-My head hurts...Mostly the left side by my eye..."

Suzaku tilted my head slightly upwards, "Open your eyes babe." I did as he said, "Hey, Rolo, do you have any way to contact C.C.?"

I looked at him in confusion, "Who is C.C.? What does this have to do with my headache?"

"I'll tell you later babe."

"I-I could contact her...It might take a little bit but I can do it, why...?"

"Just do it please?"

Rolo nodded and left his breakfast, rushing into his bedroom.

"I don't understand..." My world began to spin, everything was fading in and out of black; and then nothing.

--- --- --- ---

I awoke, my forehead was cool and slightly damp, my world still black. I realized after a few minutes that my eyes and forehead were covered with a wet cloth.

There were voices in the room, I recognized two of them as Rolo and Suzaku, but the third was not known to me.

_'Could this be C.C. that Suzaku was discussing with Rolo?' _I laid there listening, the people assuming that I was still asleep.

Suzaku spoke, "I noticed it first back in Paris, he doesn't show any signs of his memory coming back...But why would his Geass be back?"

"Hmm...Sometimes, Geass can lie dormant, I never erased his memories or the Geass, only froze it." The woman in the room spoke.

"So...His Geass could come back and maybe even his memories of Zero?" Rolo spoke, concern in his voice.

"Yes, and I fear that once his Geass is back he _will _regain his memories of Zero and the Black Knights, resulting in either a total shock to him or he will once again...lose his memories of every event that has happened since I froze his memories and return to the roll of Zero." The woman spoke again.

I was confused, what the hell was Geass, why were they discussing Zero and the Black Knights and what frozen memories?!

Suddenly, something clicked. When he yelled at me back in Paris, the way he had been acting around me the past two days. Could I...really be Zero...?

Tears ran down the sides of my face as I so desperately tried to remember what I had forgotten, part of me needed to remember so that I could stop being so confused about everything that was going on...Yet, another part of me was saying to forget it...Live my life. But still, I wondered; what if this woman in the room was right? What if lost memories returned, sending me into shock? Or worse; what if memories returned...making me forget my current relationship with Suzaku...?

I sobbed slightly, the people in the room becoming silent. I felt their stairs from across the room.

"Lelouch...? Are you awake?" Suzaku asked softly.

I sat up, removing the damp cloth that laid on my eyes, "I...F-for once...I don't understand what anyone is talking about..." My head hung low as I spoke. My words came out in a quiet voice.

"Brother...the thing is, you're...well, you were, Zero. But you aren't anymore! So, it's okay! But...Suzaku started to notice your Geass coming back, he first saw it when uhm..." Rolo paused and looked at Suzaku.

"...I noticed it at the airport when you were talking to that reporter woman. And this morning, when your head hurt, I saw the Geass in your eye, I think th-"

"-No, I don't care...I just want to know what Geass is...I want to know why...why I'm..._Zero_." I pulled my knees up to my chest, recalling all the news reports that I had seen. _Zero_, starting a rebellion against the Britannian Empire, _Zero_ being salvation for so many Japanese, _Zero_ attacking so many innocent people..._Me_..._Zero_...killing Euphemia and Clovis...I couldn't have done that, never in my life would I lay hands on my siblings, no matter how mad I got at them, no matter how much I wished I was an only child, no matter...no...

Suzaku sat beside me, placing his arms gently around me, "You made a promise to me when we were younger, do you remember?"

I shook my head.

"You promised that you would destroy Britannia." Suzaku worked his fingers through my hair.

The woman with green hair spoke, "You also, made a promise with me. More of a contract. You weren't able to keep that contract, Lelouch. I gave you your Geass powers, the power to manipulate anyone to do anything that you desired. You then became, Zero, for the sake of your younger sister and Suzaku."

"I think I understand..." I got up and walked outside. My mind was racing, so much was going on. I had wedding planning to do, I was overly tired from the sudden trip to Japan, on top of all the bullshit that was happening with me, I found out I was the most hated person in the world at one point. My life sucked; yet, it was perfectly normal...I was no longer the worlds top model, I had a wonderful family that annoyed me to no end, I had a boyfriend that was continuously hanging off my arm, and I was going to be a bride for that clingy boy. I laughed to myself before accidentally running into someone, "Oh, I'm sor-...-Milly?"

"Lelouch! Oh it's been so long!" The girl that I grew up with was now a woman. Not as if she wasn't before, but she had surely grown up since I last saw her, "What's been up? Where have you been? We've missed you! Are you settled down in a place yet? You should come over tonight! I'm hosting a party!" Milly bounced and took my hands in hers.

"Actually, I just got in from Paris and I've missed everyone very much. I was just staying with Nunnally and Rolo but I think Suzaku has a place for us to venture off to. And I would love to attend a party. What type of party is it?"

"Paris?! Oh wonderful! Wait...Suzaku? Are you two back together?"

"Yes we are, we have plans to get err, married...but I'm not sure how that will work." I smiled.

"...Married?! Why didn't you keep in touch! That's wonderful! Oh~ and the party is a reunion from high school! It should be fun, there will be drinks and snacks!"

I nodded and smiled slightly, "Well I'll see you tonight then."

"Lelouch!" I turned, seeing Suzaku running full speed towards Milly and me, "L-Le," Suzaku took a deep breath and bent over, placing his hands on his knees, "Lelouch...We should go to my apartment...I- Oh, Milly!" Suzaku smiled and blushed, "Sorry, I just need to borrow Lelouch for a bit."

"Oh no problem, Suzaku. I'll see you later." Milly winked and smiled, "Be good~~!" Suzaku looked at the girl then turned to me with questioning eyes.

I shrugged and grabbed his hand, walking with him, "Where is your apartment?"

"Near here. I just figured we could go and I could show you around it and your stuff is there now, so we can unpack and take your mind off a few things."

"Sure, if you'd like to take my mind off of things...Why don't we order pizza or something; hey do you have a blender?"

"Pizza sounds good. Yeah, I have a blender, why?" Suzaku blinked with that stupid look on his face and took a key out of his pocket.

I stood behind Suzaku and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Maybe we could make daiquiris?"

"Yeah!" Suzaku smiled his usual goofy grin, held onto my hands and walked me inside.

I gazed around the apartment, it was a mess. There were clothing thrown over the couch, dirty dishes in stacks next to papers that appeared to be for work all piled up on the floor. There must have been an inch of dust built up on the television. Suzaku walked me over to the bedroom. I walked to his bedside and picked up a picture that was on the bed.

"I remember this picture." I smiled recalling the events that lead up to the photo. Suzaku dragged me out far into the sunflower fields only to show me a large rock that was in the middle of the field.

--- ---

"_Suza! Why in God's name are we out here?"_

"_I wanted to show you this really big rock! I thought we could climb it together." _Suzaku smiled and pushed apart some sunflower stalks.

I admired the large rock for a second, _"That's not a rock you idiot, it's a bolder." _I folded my arms across my chest.

"_So what! It's still a rock!" _Suzaku crawled up onto the rock, dragging me by my wrist, _"Come now, let's go."_

"_I rather stay here down on the ground, what if I fall off?"_

"_You wont! I'm here to protect you!"_

"_I don't need your protection! I can do fine on my own." _I pouted, placing my hands upon my hips before shoving past the brunette boy to get to the top.

"_Oh, okay your highness." _Suzaku smirked.

"_Shut up." _I got to the top, _"I told you I could make it here without any protection or anything from you."_

"_Mhm." _Suzaku stood next to me as we looked over the field of flowers, _"We're up so high!"_

"_It's not that high..." _I looked over the edge of the rock, maybe around five or six feet tall, _"Come on, let's go..." _I turned around, and without realizing it, slipped on some wet moss and fell over the edge of the rock with a scream.

"_Lelouch!" _Suzaku grabbed onto my wrists and looked at me, _"Told you that you need my protection!"_

"_Shut up! No I don't!"_

"_Want me to let you go then?"_

"_N-NO! Stupid!"_

"_Then you do need my protection."_

"_Stop playing mind games Suzaku and pull me back up! My arms are starting to hurt!"_

"_Then admit that you need me." _Suzaku grinned.

"_No!"_

"_Okay! Bye~!" _Suzaku let go of my hands, dropping me to the ground into a large puddle of mud.

"_Su-Suzaku! You dumb-ass!" _I stood up, covered in mud, glaring at the boy that was laughing hysterically while pointing his finger at me.

"_Th-ahaha, you're so filthy!" _

"_Shut up!" _I reached up, grabbed Suzaku by the arm and threw him down into the mud, _"There! Now you're filthy as well!"_

Suzaku just looked at me, before both of us started laughing. Soon after, we took a picture of ourselves in a mirror. Our hair was standing out in all different directions and we were caked in the mud.

--- ---

For some reason, back then that rock seemed huge. It wouldn't be now.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, "You were such a brat back then." Suzaku placed his head on my shoulder and kissed the crook of my neck.

"You were too." I shivered a bit.

"Not as much as you though."

I shrugged and turned around, "Where's my stuff?"

"I lied."

"You lied?"

"Yes, I lied." Suzaku pushed me onto the twin sized bed.

"When's the last time you changed your sheets?"

"Who cares?"

"I cares, your apartment is a mess."

"Mhm, I'll clean it later..." Suzaku began kissing my neck.

"You mean, _I'll _clean it later." Suzaku didn't respond, but just continued to kiss my neck.

I relaxed and let the boys hands wander around my body. Suzaku's hand slipped up my shirt, gently caressing my chest before working down my side and slipping into my pants.

"Undo my pants if you're going to touch me..." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Fine," Suzaku removed his hand and undid my pants, pulling them down around my knees.

"What do you think you're doing down there?"

Suzaku smiled and ran his hands on my thighs, working them slowly up to my hips. His hands slowly rubbed my hips while he dipped down and planted kisses around my bellybutton. I moaned slightly, moving my hips upward. I found out after a while of being with Suzaku, that my bellybutton was very sensitive when it was kissed or licked by Suzaku. He knew every sensitive spot on my body, sometimes that was good thing, other times it was bad. I swear the boy made mental notes as to what made me feel good.

Suzaku placed two fingers up to my mouth, "I don't want to do that."

"Picky." Suzaku opened the draw next to his bed and removed a bottle of lube, placing a generous amount on his fingers.

"Well sorry, and I don't feel like having a sore mouth so use it on yourself as well."

"Blah blah blah." Suzaku smiled and placed his fingers at my entrance, slowly pushing them in.

I moaned quietly, "You don't need to prep me that much Suzaku."

"Okay then, get over here." Suzaku undid his pants, slowly pulling himself out as he leaned against the wall while sitting on the bed.

I crawled into his lap, placing my arms around his neck and slowly rocking my hips on his. Suzaku's hand gripped my hips, holding me still while he applied lube to himself. I smiled and raised my hips up and slowly sat down upon his hardened member. Suzaku groaned and leaned into my neck, slowly kissing and sucking on it. I moaned, feeling his hips start to thrust upwards. Suzaku smiled and kissed me. I returned the kiss and rocked my hips hard against his, moaning with pleasure as he thrust himself faster.

"Harder." Suzaku groaned.

"I-I can't..." I bit my lip and dug my nails into his shoulders.

"Fine, then get on your hands and knees."

"What?"

"Get on your hands and knees." Suzaku moved me off of his lap.

I crawled onto my hands and knees and sighed, "You know, that's very rude, Suzaku. And by the way, I don't much like this position."

"Why not?" Suzaku knelt behind me and placed his hands on my hips.

"Because I can't see what you're doing." Suzaku entered me slowly.

"Well then I'll put a mirror by the bed just for you; so that you may watch me screw your beautiful body."

"So rude..." I dug my nails into the sheets on the bed as he began thrusting hard into me.

I screamed when Suzaku grabbed my hair and pulled it.

"That hurts!"

Suzaku bit my neck and sped up, hitting my spot over and over.

"Sto-" I moaned when Suzaku loosened his grip on my hair and rubbed my sides, "S-Suzaku!" I screamed and moved with him, soon feeling exhaustion taking over me, "Make me come, I wanna stop...I'm so tired..."

"Why? Maybe I'll just fuck you and spank you until you pass out." he sped up and thrust harder.

I screamed again, digging my nails into the bed, "No...don't spank me..." Suzaku of course disobeyed and spanked me, giggling, "Ass-hole! Stop it!"

"Sowwies baby." he nuzzled my neck.

I squeezed myself around him and moaned, feeling myself begin to come. Suzaku smiled and turned me around, laying me down on my back before thrusting just as fast as before.

His hand snaked between my legs, roughly grabbing at my hardened member and pumping it fast, causing me to come with a high pitched moan. He groaned, and thrust into me once more before coming inside of me.

We laid for a few minutes, breathing heavily in each others arms. Now I honestly needed a nap...


	10. Remembrance of the unforgiven

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the Characters!!!!**

**--- ---**

My gaze looked up at the large building that stood in front of me. Ashford Academy. This school held so many happy and unpleasant memories. That is, from what I could remember of my time at the school. Rivalz, Milly, Shirley and Suzaku...I could care less about Nina, she was a total racist bitch; but I tolerated her as I did the other people, (mainly girls), that were at this school.

I was a bit nostalgic. So many countless hours spent at this place, so many people that adored me while I hated their guts. But honest to God, I didn't mean to be the way I was...I guess many people could say that I've changed quite a bit since high school, but I'm not all different- I can still be a total prick.

"Me~m-ories~!" Suzaku swirled around and stopped in front of me, singing, "Pressed between the pages of my mind~! Me~m-ories~! Sweetened through the ages just like wine~!"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest, "Okay, remind me again, why am I with you?"

"Because you love~ me!" Suzaku grinned and grabbed my hand, dragging me up to the door.

"Well, you got me there." I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head and dragged me into the building. Milly stood in a knee length light blue dress that was _very _low cut in the front, revealing her cleavage. But there was nothing new with that detail. However, Shirley stood next to her wearing a pink dress that matched Milly's.

"Whoa." Suzaku and I said in sync before laughing and walking over to the girls.

"Lulu!" Shirley threw her arms around my neck and clung on like I was a passed relative that everyone had found out wasn't really dead. "Oh I missed you, how was Paris?"

"It was very nice there and I must say, I missed you as well." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

Of course she blushed, that was normal for the girl; but you'd think after so many years she would give up her crush on me. I suppose that would be her own problem then, correct?

I looked up to find Suzaku missing. He'd left me surrounded by a bunch of crazy girls that had millions of questions for me about modeling and Paris and coming home for the first time in a while to my royal family. After some time, the shit load of questions died down and people eventually left me alone. I walked over to the bar that was set up in a corner, hoping to just get a simple glass of Chianti or something.

"What can I get ya?"

"Just a glass of Chianti..." I sat down and hung my head low. I was tired as hell and still very depressed.

"Alri-, Lelouch?!"

I looked up to see Rivalz serving me a glass of wine with wide eyes, "Hey there, how's it going?" I smiled and leaned my elbows on the table, resting my chin on my hands.

"Ah, it's goin'. How's everything with you? When did you get back?!" Rivalz grinned and handed me the glass.

"Everything is just fine," I sipped from the glass and set it down on the counter, "I'm not sure when I got back, what's today? Ah, never mind, it doesn't matter." I smiled a convincing fake smile.

"Ha, dude I never thought I'd say this but, I really missed you! Shit I haven't had anyone to tell me how obnoxious I am!"

"Well, I can say you still are that." I smiled and glanced over my shoulder at Suzaku.

"You with him again? I read it in a paper online while I was over at Milly's."

"Yeah, I am." I was about to take another sip before what Rivalz said hit me, "Wait, _you _were over at _Milly's_?"

"Yep, we've been together for a while now...Guess she finally warmed up to me!"

"Either that or got sick of you...Maybe she has brain damage? That could cause something like that to happen." I smirked.

"Well now, you haven't changed a bit! Haha!" Rivalz excused himself to wait on a girl that came over.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you later Rivalz...It was nice to talk with you again."

"Yeah! You too Lulu!"

I walked over to Suzaku, tapping him on his shoulder.

"Hey, you." he smiled and pulled me into a hug, ignoring the girls that were present.

"I wanna go home..."

"Why? Aren't you having fun?"

I was having fun, I was glad to see the girls, I was very glad to see Rivalz and that he finally got his hands on Milly, the fact that I was with almost everyone I went to high school with was here, back in the school the way it used to be...except, we were older...more mature, and thing's weren't as fun if we couldn't skip classes.

"I am..." I leaned my head on his shoulder, pressing my lips to his neck, "I'm sleepy..."

"Go sleep on the roof like you used to do everyday." he smiled and rubbed my back.

A sigh escaped my lips as I pushed away from him and found a spot back at the bar. I placed my head down into my folded arms.

"You alright, Lulu?" Rivalz placed a drink next to me.

"Just tired, is all."

"Where did you get that big rock from?!" he grabbed my hand and pulled it close to his face, examining the ring on my left hand.

"It's from Suzaku..."

"Are you two....?" he raised an eyebrow and waited for my reply.

"Yes, we are indeed."

"Well then my good sir! A toast to you and yours!" Rivalz joked and poured two glasses of wine and handed me one. "Salute!" he held his glass up in the air as a toast then happily downed the drink, "So, when are you two announcing your engagement?"

"I'm not sure. I think we might just send out invites to everyone that we want to go, so far there's not many people that fit the profile of attending _my _wedding."

"Oh, well give me at least two weeks notice so I can put in for the day off!"

"Trust me, you'll have a little more than two weeks notice."

"Ahh." Rivalz paused to wipe out a glass, "So...is he not paying attention to you or something? I watched you go over and come right back."

I glanced over my shoulder at Suzaku who was chatting away, "Eh, he's catching up with old friends I suppose...I'll let him be." I laughed to myself, "You know, it's obvious I'm the feminine one in the relationship, but I swear Suzaku's much better at social outings. He talks like a woman and enjoys all the fruity nonsense gossip. I guess that is where we make up for our differences."

"Didn't you do any 'fruity nonsense gossip' in your modeling career?" Rivalz did air quotes and smiled.

"Hardly. I was merely amusing the girls that all believed I was just _so _into them. I could careless about them and their problems or who did what with who and how she's no longer doing what because shes knocked up. The only thing I really care about is things to do with me and the people I love."

Rivalz nodded and leaned on the counter, inches from my face, "I thought you would have changed, being a model and all...but, you haven't...Do you have any idea how happy that makes me?!" Rivalz yelled and threw his arms around me, nearly knocking me off my seat.

"Ah! You're a freak...Get off before someone thinks something of _us_."

"Oh please Lulu, everyone knows Rivalz still only has eyes for Milly." I turned around to see Suzaku smirking.

"Yes, but even still. There's no point in giving anyone a reason to gossip and starta rumor." I pushed myself away from Rivalz. "Suzaku I-" I turned to face him but he was off across the room already, "-And he's gone again..." I sighed and laid my head on the bar, "Rivalz, could I ask you something private?"

"Oh, now Lulu, you know I don't talk about _those _things...I mean I think every guy understands how to do things like that but it's just not something I feel comfortable talking about!"

"Oh, Oh God no! No Rivalz, nothing like that...you're the _last _person I would come to for advice like that. I'd run off to my brother first."

"Haha, okay." Rivalz flipped up a poorly drawn closed sign and walked with me out of the party. "Okay, now, what do you need to ask me about?"

"N-not here please? Could we..." I pointed to the entrance to the roof.

"Yeah, sure."

We walked up the steps to the roof of Ashford Academy in silence. Rivalz was one of my best friends, but I wasn't sure how to word anything that I was about to confront him about.

"Rivalz..." I sat down on the floor of the roof and pulled my knees up to my chest, "Do you...remember," my voice became a whisper, "Zero...?"

He blinked in confusion and cocked an eyebrow, "Of course I do...Why?"

"What did you think of him? And what do you remember about him?"

"Er...Well, I didn't like his ways one bit...After meeting Suzaku I was all for the freedom of Japan but, not in the way he was doing it...The way he was killing people of the royal family...and anyone that stepped in his path acted so strange...Like they were under some type of spell; of course Milly said I was just imagining things...but I could tell she was seeing it too.

Suzaku was devastated when Princess Euphemia was killed by Zero, I'm sure I would have been as well if I were her boyfriend. Nina was also devastated. If she ever came across Zero today...damn, she'd prolly blow herself up just to kill him with the shrapnel of her body.

There were so many stories about what happened to Zero. He died, he ran away and left his crew to fend for themselves, the government captured him and are now keeping him in a cell for being a crazy person...Everything is just a coverup though."

"How do you know everything is a coverup?"

"Well, it's obvious that the government is involved or else they'd be looking for him frantically..."

"And...what if Zero was someone within the government, but had lost his memories of everything to do with Zero?"

"I dunno, why? I guess, then I would consider that brainwashing...?"

I winced in pain and my hand automatically shot up to the side of my head.

"Hey are you okay?" Rivalz crawled over to me and placed his hand on my forehead, "You're very warm...and I don't think it's from the alcohol."

"I just haven't been feeling so great today...a lot's happened and I feel like I shouldn't be here because I feel...I dunno, weird..."

"Why were you asking me about Zero anyways?" Rivalz wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't think I could tell you."

"Meh, you could trust me! I wont spill!"

"Rivalz, you've got such a big mouth on you, you're bound to spill something to Milly who wouldn't keep a secret even if it meant her life...and in this case it _might _mean her life...depending on how things work out...It might also mean your life if I proceed in telling you anymore than I already have."

Rivalz swallowed and looked at me nervously, "Is-is everything alright, Lulu?"

I drew a breath in and let it out slowly, "According to Suzaku...and several others- I know who Zero is..."

"What?!"

"I just can't remember...My head is so mixed up lately, everything was fine..." I stood up and began to pace the floor, "I was a model, I had and still have great friends, a loving family and a boyfriend that would jump in front of a bomb if it meant saving my life.

"But no, now everything is possibly going down hill. Ever since I started to come home from Paris. My head's been hurting; I've been getting told things that are just highly improbable; if I'm the person who everyone is telling me that I am, why wasn't I killed?! I should have just been shot on the spot when Euphemia died! Then no one would have had to suffer anymore with the exception of Suzaku's broken heart for his loss of both of us. No, wait I lied, before that! When Clovis died! He was my favorite older brother...I hate to admit that...he was just a crazy son of a bitch and loved to paint and pick on me then make it better after I got pissed at him...

"That's just one of the few memories I have! I've been gaining back all of these things, almost like dreams...as if they never happened but they seem so real...Like when you wake up screaming because you fell off a cliff in your dream when in actuality it was just the short drop from your bed to the floor. Or when you have a dream like, say your back is on fire because you somehow wound up leaning against a stove and bursting into flames? Then when you wake up you realize you just fell asleep with a heating pad on high on your back and it's turned your skin red. Or maybe when you drown in your dream and you wake up gasping for air but then realize you were either choking on spit or you have sleep apnea and your mask fell off and you began to suffocate or something. But enough with that.

"That's just how I'm thinking, honestly. I'm trying to remember, but I'm also trying to forget! If my memories come back, Rivalz, what am I going to do? What if I forget everything that has happened currently? I wont remember being in Paris, I wont remember Suzaku asking me to marry him and taking me home with him, I wont remember this very conversation!

"I can't lose those memories Rivalz...but I also need to fill this large gap that's missing from my mind...Only so that I _know _what all of my intentions were in life after my mother died, and before I left for Paris..." I hadn't realized by this point I was crying my eyes out and shaking violently. I was talking so fast that I'm surprised that Rivalz caught any of that.

"So...this gap in your mind...are you referring to the accident you had...?" I turned to see Rivalz standing next to me with a sympathetic look on his face.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "It wasn't an accident...it was _intentional_..."

"Lelouch...are you, Zero...?"

I stared at our feet, "They say yes...I say no...do I seem like that type of person? I can't begin to comprehend what would have driven me to do such stupid, violent things..."

"Maybe you have multiple personalities?" I glared at him, "Not joking, it's very possible that you could have been Zero and your personality who named himself Zero decided to erase himself from your mind somehow so that you could have a normal life and make Suzaku happy."

"Sadly, that makes sense...but _if _I had another personality, why would he choose to come back now? I suppose if he got bored and wanted to cause some chaos that would be a good reason...But I can't be sure unless I confront him..._If _I have another personality, and I'm not just some total fruit loop..."

"Try hypnosis...It works for some people...They can like, send you into your own mind and have you talk to your personalities that are there...But if no one is there, then I guess you'll be talking to yourself, well you'd be talking to yourself anyways because your other personality is you but-"

"Shut up, Rivalz, I get it..."

"Hey, what are you two doing up here?" Suzaku came up through the door and frowned seeing that I was crying. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just discussing something with Rivalz..."

"Nothing good I suppose, if you're crying..."

"Hm, no, happy tears." I half smiled and wiped my eyes.

Rivalz smiled and handed me a piece of paper, "You should call me later, I have to get back before Milly freaks out."

"Thanks Rivalz." I sighed and sat down.

"You don't have to lie to me, Lelouch...What were you _really _crying about?" Suzaku sat beside me and pulled me into his lap.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't have a chance at arguing against him. The words poured out of my mouth nearly as fast as they had for Rivalz. Several more metaphors were thrown in relating to dreams...Like how you're running after something and you just cant seem to get there fast enough and the closer you feel you've gotten, you've actually gotten farther away from your goal...

My eyes were all cried out and I began to feel nauseous as a replacement for the absence of crying. This was clue enough that Suzaku should get me home and into bed.

--- ---

My dreams at night were hell, my worst nightmare had gone through my head.

I was walking down a long stone hall, in shoes that weren't mine, pants that weren't mine, and my hands were gloved. I normally wore gloves at formal parties with my brother, but they were always white. These gloves where a blackish purple, I couldn't see clearly, it was dark where ever I was.

As I looked up, I saw Suzaku standing in front of me, gun drawn and a girl with red hair behind him, panicking. I reached for him, trying to understand why he was pointing a gun at me. I realized as I looked down. In my right gloved hand was a gun of my own that seemed to draw itself up and point at the person I loved. My heart raced as I tried to fight the uncontrollable motion in my arm.

A gunshot was fired, and suddenly my head hurt. A blistering pain that shot across the top of my head. As I looked down, the gun fell from my grip into a puddle of water that was by my feet. The reflection wasn't mine, it was the masked man, Zero...or so I thought. I watched as the helmet split into two and broke away from Zero's face, my face.

Another shot, more piercing pain across my skull, then the pain of my head cracking against the cement on the ground of where ever the hell I was located.

"No!" I screamed and shot out of bed, repeating the word over and over.

"Lelouch? What's wrong?!" Suzaku sat up and turned on the light, taking me into his arms, "Calm down."

"No! I can't! My head! It's on fire! It hurts Suzaku, make it stop!" I screamed and placed my hands up to my head, feeling the searing pain. I felt like I was hit by a bus. No, worse, a 747 that was loaded with dynamite that just happen to explode on impact with my head. Tears ran from my eyes from the searing pain that was now hitting my whole body and not just my head.

Suzaku sprang from bed and grabbed his phone, calling God only knows who as he ran into the bathroom to obtain some painkillers. I took the painkillers, and rocked back and forth where I sat, my hands firmly pressed against my head. The pain suddenly stopped. I looked up, seeing Suzaku yelling at me in a panic- but I couldn't hear him. The noise I heard...was as if you turned off everything in the house, closed all the windows and just sat motionless in an empty room. The endless ringing in your ears accompanied by the increasing pounding of your heart due to overwhelming panic from the quiet.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku shook me.

I gasped, realizing that I hadn't been breathing the entire time I'd been surrounded by silence. During that time, I'm not sure what happened...But it was the weirdest thing...

You know how on TV and in movies when people get flashback memories, they're flooded with overwhelming thoughts and images of their past that flash by like a flip book? Well, I didn't experience that...not at all...Actually, I'm not fully sure what I did experience. I was in pain, I know that much. I felt no different, honestly. Well, with the exception of the depression that hit me after the fact. I could remember so much, so clearly though...Euphie, Clovis, geass, the Black Knights, C.C., cutting myself, my fights with Suzaku...so many memories.

I looked down at my arms, seeing the many cuts that were scrawled across them, "So...I suppose I was slightly stupid if I honestly believed that these perfectly straight cuts came from an accident that I never had..."

"You're not stupid, baby..." Suzaku brushed a piece of hair from my face and wrapped his arms around me. "Does your head still hurt?" his voice was a quiet whisper.

"No...But, part of me right now is kinda glad, Suzaku...I still remember everything...and I don't feel any different."

He nodded as the door opened to the bedroom, "Lelouch, it's nice to see you again." C.C. walked over to me.

"It's nice to see you as well, C.C."

"I'm surprised, you haven't lost any current memories or past memories and you've gained the memories in the middle. You've also acquired your geass again. Though there is one thing I can say about your geass, it's frozen in its current position."

"Frozen?" Suzaku and I said together.

"Yes, frozen," she leaned in the doorway, "Do you remember how when your geass evolved it took over your eye completely and you couldn't turn it off? Well, your geass is frozen in the position it was when you first gained the geass power. You are able to control it and it wont advance any further."

"That's...interesting, to say the least."

"Lelouch?" Suzaku shifted and looked at me, "What-what does this mean for us?"

I shook my head, "Nothing is different."

He nodded and sighed with a smile.

"The pain must have been unbearable."

"It was hell." I frowned and shivered at the remembrance of the horrid pain.

"Hm..." she looked Suzaku and me over before turning away and heading to the living room, "I'll sleep on the couch even though I prefer a bed, but Lord only knows what you two have done to it."

"Don't think like that C.C." Suzaku giggled.

"Mmhm, goodnight boys." she shut the door and we heard her flop onto the couch.

"Did you want to talk?" Suzaku looked at me.

"Not right now...I want to sleep now that I know I'm likely not to wake up screaming in pain from a dream and the return of something I never wanted to return." I laid down and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Goodnight, Zaku." I snuggled close, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, Lulu."

--- ---

**Err...Reviews please? I fell asleep halfway through this one... I was so damn tired!! I couldn't remember half of what I wrote :P**

**haha, well...idk...I feel as if this story's a lil, off...? maybe? Its quick...sorry I need to get the story over with...**

**sorry, no sex this time... =[ next time, I promise. pinky promise!!! **


	11. 3 times in a row

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

--- ---

I woke up in the morning to the sunlight shining through the window. It was bright and hit me right in the face. My immediate reaction was to whip the covers over my face and groan.

"Morning, sweetheart." Suzaku patted my head.

"Nng, morning..." I moved over so my head was placed in his lap, "You smell nice...as usual."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, I guess. I had a strange dream..." Suzaku removed the covers from my head and played with my hair.

"What was it about?"

"Mm...sex..." I smirked.

"Naughty, naughty." he paused for a moment, "Was I in it?"

I sat up and crawled into his lap, straddling his hips, "Well duh."

"Tell me about it..." Suzaku placed his hands onto my hips.

"Well...maybe I should just...show you?" I winked and planted a kiss upon his neck.

"You're very flirty today..." he laid me on the bed and kissed my neck slowly.

I moaned a bit and opened my legs, somehow already having any article of clothing that I would have been wearing removed from my body. Suzaku slipped his fingers into my mouth and I gladly took them.

"Someone's a bit eager." he grinned and watched me as I sucked the digits.

In fact, I was totally eager...Having a wet dream and waking up to the person you loved while being totally horny, now that's the kind of thing that drives me over the edge.

Suzaku took his moistened fingers and reached around me and pushed them into me. I moaned and rocked my hips backwards onto his fingers.

"Hurry up...I don't think I can wait any longer...besides, you want me before I get tired again, right?" I smirked and kissed his neck.

"Okay, okay." he removed his fingers and pushed himself into me. Apparently my eagerness had turned him on very much, he was harder than I'd felt him in a while.

I bit my lip and rocked against him.

I think the reason I was so hungry for sex was my frustration from my confusing life. I knew who I was, but it hurt my head to think about it...The only thing I knew of that would fix that hole in my life was the feel of Suzaku loving me like no one else had, and ever would.

Before I knew it, we were both moaning for each other and reaching climax. It was the first time in a while that I wasn't tired while having sex with Suzaku.

"Oh, Lelouch...You're so hot." Suzaku watched me roll my hips against his.

I shuddered and ran my nails across his shoulders, coming on our stomachs while he came inside of me. I wasn't done yet, I needed more.

"Suzaku...I want more..." I sucked on his neck, finding his pulse and running my tongue across it. Suzaku responded with a moan then thrust his hips up hard, making me scream.

After the first time, we went two more times. My body was on a complete high. My legs felt like jello and my hips were throbbing with pleasure.

"Holy shit Lelouch." Suzaku planted a kiss on the top of my head. "I didn't know you had that in you."

"Hm...it felt so good...I like riding you hard like that..."

"Mmm, stop talking so dirty." Suzaku smiled and picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. "You need a shower, you're all messy..."

I pouted, "I'm not the only one..."

We got in the shower and washed up. I had plans for the day, I was going to clean Suzakus apartment and then hopefully make plans with Milly to organize our wedding. Milly, as obnoxious as she was, could plan a party...I honestly found it an honor to let her plan my wedding.

I walked around the apartment, cleaning dishes, going through papers that were around the place, throwing away trash and finally vacuuming the whole place. I gathered all the dirty laundry I could and threw it into a pile.

"Zaku, do you have a laundry basket?"

"Nope."

"Go out and buy one please?" I began washing the windows.

"Yeah, I will, do you need anything else?"

"Yeah, I'll make a list. Milly's coming over later after I call her, I'd like to have something for her and Rivalz to eat and maybe make dinner too."

"Why are they coming over?" Suzaku got up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Milly is going to help me with wedding planning, and you're going to hang out with Rivalz and just give random input when I ask for it." I smiled and turned around, kissing his cheek.

"Okay!" he giggled and got me a piece of paper and a pen.

I quickly wrote down some things on the list; laundry basket, detergent and various things for a meal and snacks. Suzaku kissed me goodbye and skipped out the door. I sighed and flopped onto the couch, closing my eyes for a few minutes that, of course, turned into over half an hour.

"Lulu! Let me in!" I heard Suzaku yell from outside the door.

"Shit, sorry." I fell off the couch and crawled over to the door, opening it. "I fell asleep."

"Figures." he smiled and handed me the bags.

"Ah, thanks babe." I went to the kitchen and laid out the things he'd bought for me.

I decided to make a traditional unadon dish and some small pieces of sushi.

"Could you call them for me and tell them that I'm ready?" Suzaku nodded and picked up the phone to call Milly.

--- ---

Milly showed up with Rivalz carrying a 12pack of beer. Milly skipped into the kitchen, dragging me along; she had a notebook, a folder and a pink pen. She sat down and opened the notebook and folder.

"Okay~! What colors?" she grinned and clicked the back on the pen.

"Purples and whites...maybe some pink undertones would be nice, like get some purple flowers and put some light pink ribbons with them."

She scribbled on her page then pushed the folder over to me, "Party favors, cake flavors, cake toppings."

"I know everything I want; I want cocoanut cake with a butter rum frosting, bubbles with tiny pink ribbons tied around them, little tins of mints with mine and Suzaku's name and wedding date on it..."

"Awe! You're so prepared Lulu! And what about the cake topping and colors for the outside?"

"White...and I want cherry blossoms on it..." I smiled and leaned on the table with my elbows. "No seating arrangements, I don't want a lot of people...Just invite my family and our friends from school...Suzaku, I'm sure, has people he wants to invite that include Lloyd and Miss Cecile.

I'd also like for us to have it outdoors, rows of seating with a white isle down the middle and those flowers I told you about, tied to the seats with the pink ribbons..."

"It's going to be so pretty!!!" Milly giggled and bounced in her seat.

I laughed and looked into the living room at Suzaku; a grin grew across his face as he watched me stare at him. "Oh, here." I got up and found a bag of my things and pulled out a business card, "Send an invitation to here please, addressed to Jacob and Caleb."

"Adressed...to...Jacob...and...Caleb..." Milly repeated the last words I said as she wrote them on her notepad. "What type of invitations?"

"Purple lace with pink flowers for a border, and just white paper...do something cool, you're good at that."

I had everything planned out the way _I_ wanted it...Suzaku was fine with what ever I wanted and I knew it.

The food for the party was simple, fish, chicken and what ever people brought. I chose a sweet champagne as well. It was shocking that I was that excited to plan my wedding with Milly.

"What do you want to wear?"

"Suzaku wants to wear kimonos, so I figure he's going to wear a traditional black kimono, and I'll wear a purple one." I smiled knowing that I wouldn't be forced into a dress, (like I had oh so many times by Milly), I'd be in a kimono. "Are you hungry? I made some food."

"Yeah sure!"

Suzaku, Milly, Rivalz and I sat at the table together and ate. We talked about things that used to happen at school, the time when I almost fell from the roof and Suzaku caught me, and just other random things that were laughs and giggles at me. I couldn't help but recall what led up to most of those events, things involving hiding my identity as Zero. Speaking of Zero, Rivalz seemed slightly uneasy around me since I'd had that little "talk" with him, but I suppose I would feel uneasy around me too.

Suzaku started to giggle. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, we were just talking about embarrassing things about you and I thought of that one time we went fishing together."

"I don't recall." I lied.

"You remember! It was you, me and Nunnally. I was teaching her how to fish out at the beach and you were there trying your damnedest to fish and she was catching fish; and oh I don't remember how many we caught, it was a lot...but you didn't catch anything and before you didn't catch anything you got twisted up in the line and the hook got stuck in your clothing and hair and you were face down in the sand!" Suzaku burst out laughing, as did Milly and Rivalz.

I frowned, "Shut up! You're so annoying!" I pouted and looked away, "And besides, it was your fault..."

"Why-was it-my fault?" Suzaku said as his giggles died down.

"Because you wouldn't help me." I decided to be immature and stick my tongue out at him.

"You didn't want my help! And even if I _had _offered, you would have said no and called me an idiot." he smiled and kissed my cheek, "You were so adorable though, watching you fall all over the place and get tangled up in the line."

"Shut up..." I blushed and pouted. Thinking about that day, led me to think about other memories that we had...memories that I suppose I tried to suppress, but failed at...There weren't too many good memories we had; but the ones that we did have, I cherished.

Our laughter had drown out the sound of the door to the apartment opening and closing.

"You seem like you're having fun." I turned, hearing the dull, emotionless voice of the _witch_.

"What are _you _doing here?" I frowned then noticed the redheaded girl that stood behind her. "This is not really the best time for something like this, C.C."

"I understand, I just came to see how you were doing. Kallen and I wanted to know if we were invited to the wedding." she smiled a crooked smile and cocked her head to the side.

I sighed, "I guess, since you 'asked'. You would have invited yourself anyway." I looked past her at Kallen again, "How are you doing, Kallen?"

Milly bounced up before she could answer, "Oh Kallen it's been too long!" Milly knew about who Kallen was, it was no secret from our 'friends', but if anyone at the wedding found out who she was, or C.C., for that matter, it would wreck everything...

"I'm fine, Lelouch. And yes, Milly, it has been too long." she smiled that soft, innocent smile that she used to have in high school. From what C.C. had told me, Kallen's mother had passed and she was more of a bitch now than ever. That's hard to imagine, right?

"Anyways, we can discuss things at a later time, C.C., correct?" I stood up and walked them to the door, "Call me, we'll talk, but not about what you're thinking about C.C."

"Aw, I was hoping that you could take over again as the role of Z-" I shoved her out the door and slammed it in her face.

"Sorry guys." I frowned and began cleaning up the kitchen.

"That's alright Lulu, we have to get going anyways, I'll talk with you later about things. Okay?" Milly smiled and hugged me and Suzaku.

"Yeah, thanks for coming." I looked at Rivalz and saw the grin swipe across his face. Before I knew it, I'd nearly been tackled to the floor. "Shit, Rivalz! Careful!"

"Ah! I'm excited for you! I've known you for so long now and then I find out all these things about you and then what you told me at the party and now this and wow!" he grinned. I thought he was uneasy but apparently, he was excited and trying to hold in all of his emotions.

"O-okay Rivalz, I'll see you later then." I shoved him off of me and walked the two of them to the door.

--- ---

Suzaku and I collapsed on the couch. My head found its way to his lap and his hands found their way to the remote for the TV, and to my hair. We were quiet for a while, just watching the weather. The forecast called for sunny skies tomorrow.

"Maybe...we could go for a walk tomorrow, through the park..." I nuzzled my face against his thighs.

"Sure, that will be fun."

"Maybe we could get lunch together as well..." I closed my eyes and relaxed more than I already was.

"Okay." he sounded tired; that was a first. He sat me up and held me close to him as he laid down with me on the couch.

It sounded like he mumbled something to me while we were laying together on the couch, but I couldn't be too sure...So I whispered that I loved him and fell asleep in his arms.

--- ---

**Meh, how was it? =]**

**I've decided that I need help: where and how should they have sex next?**

**If Lelouch is marrying his best friend, who should be his best man at the wedding?**

**Should Suzaku's best man be Gino?**


	12. Fun house

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

--- ---

Every morning, of my entire life, if I had to chose one thing to wake to- it would be that warm kiss of his. The glow from that wonderful smile. The messy brown hair that accompanied the childish green eyes. Those are the things, I never want to lose.

It was a Wednesday- only three days until I would be a "bride". I was excited, but highly embarrassed. My older brother, Schneizel, would walk me down the aisle, my "brides man" would be Rivalz. Gino Weinberg, (the Knight of Three), was Suzaku's best man. From what I understood, they are very close in the military. I made it a point to Milly that I did _not _wish for Odysseus, Guinevere or Carline to be there. I was not close with them at all and frankly, Odysseus was stupid, Guinevere and _her _younger sister were both snobs. Cornelia on the other hand, could chose to come if she wished. She hated me, for the incident with Euphemia. I was truly sorry for that, but when we nearly killed each other way back when over the whole thing...it killed our relationship. I don't blame her.

My final two siblings, Nunnally and Rolo, who I loved deeply, (even if Rolo wasn't really my brother), were going to bring us the rings.

I explained all of this to Milly over the phone, she was oddly quiet as I spoke, probably taking notes.

--- ---

"Lulu, come on." Suzaku smiled and pulled me out the door. We were dressed in jeans and t-shirts for the day so we wouldn't stick out too much.

"Okay, okay!" I grasped his hand tightly and walked alongside him. "I packed bento for us today."

Suzaku looked at the bag on my arm, "And a blanket?" he grinned, "What are we going to do with _that_?"

I smacked him lightly upside the head, "Picnic, idiot."

"Owch!" he giggled, "You sure?"

"Shush up." I stopped walking and found a good spot by the water. There were ducks and swans swimming around happily and eating what ever was at the bottom of the pond.

I laid the blanket out and sat down on it, setting the bag with the bento aside. Suzaku laid next to me and pulled me into his arms. They sky above us was bright blue and had only a few clouds in it. It was so quiet in the park that day, you'd swear you were alone in the world. Who knows, maybe for the half an hour we laid there watching the clouds, we _were _alone in the world. But that's not possible. Just a fantasy.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku turned on his side to look at me.

"Hmm?" I closed my eyes.

"Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"Mm...Somewhere we haven't been together...Someplace romantic, where we can get away and be alone...Just us..."

"Alaska?"

"Shit, Suzaku, it's all ice there." I thought for a second, "But...it is very secluded, it's a beautiful place to go, and I wouldn't mind sitting by a warm fire at night with a cup of cocoa in your arms." I smiled and rolled on top of him.

"Alaska it is." he placed a kiss on my forehead and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hm..."

"What did you make that noise for?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about how weird it is that you and I used to fight all the time then we became best friends, now we're lovers...Never in a million years would I have seen that coming." I smiled and laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

We had been together for so long, and yet, when I was this close to him, I could still hear his heartbeat speed up. I can't explain the warmth, and love that you feel when you're with someone that truly cares for you. The feeling that there's always someone there that you can trust, love forever, and have for yourself and no one else. Love, it's truly a feeling that everyone should experience...and not a word that people should just throw around like it's just another word. It's special...

We ate our lunch together and talked about what ever was on our minds. There wasn't too much in our heads except each other and the wedding.

"How long have we been here...?" I leaned against him and looked to the setting sun.

"Hours on end..."

"Hm...Did you want to go home?"

"We could go drop off our stuff, and then go for a walk."

"Sounds good." we walked home, dropped off our things and held hands as we walked around the city.

The sky was dark, except for the glow of the city lights. We couldn't see any stars, but the night air was clear.

"Where are we going?" I watched my feet as we walked.

"I dunno, guess we're just walking."

"Oh, alone time?" I smiled and looked at him.

He smiled and kissed me, "Yes."

"May I ask something?"

"Of course Lulu, anything you want."

"After our, 'wedding', will you still treat me like a boyfriend? I don't want one of those relationships where we were so happy being a couple and then got married and it went downhill..."

"Lelouch, honestly, that was such a stupid question from you." he stopped and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you, and no matter how far we go into our relationship, I will never...ever, have our relationship go downhill."

A blush formed across my face, "I just don't...want us to break up again..."

"Silly."

We kissed for a minute or two, not caring who walked passed us. As our kiss broke I looked over Suzaku's shoulder and noticed that the fair was in town.

"Let's go over there."

"Where?" he spun around and looked, "Oh, the fair? I don't think it's open."

"I don't care, I wanna go."

He laughed, "So you wanna, what? Break in?"

"Yep!" I walked up to the fence with him and looked around, seeing no one. The thought of climbing the fence sounded easy, until I noticed that it was a _lot _taller than I was- combined with my low stamina, that was a bad thing. "Hm...help me up?"

"Okay." Suzaku linked his fingers together and bent down. I stepped my right foot into his hands and he lifted me over his head. As I grabbed onto the top of the fence, I swung myself up and over then fell off the other side. Somehow, he'd managed to get me over the fence and get over and catch me before I fell on my ass. "Gotcha." he smiled.

"Thanks." I was being held bridal style. "Put me down, let's go see what's here."

He put me down and we walked together. There was a lot in the fair, merry-go-round, ferris wheel, food venders and other rides.

"Look, a fun house!" Suzaku dragged me over to a haunted house and ran up the steps. "Come on!"

I frowned, "I don't like those...Especially at night..."

"Afraid?"

"No!" I stomped up the steps after him and into the building. It was dark, I couldn't see anything. It was also very quiet. "Zaku...?"

"Hm?" I jumped when his arms wrapped around me from behind. "Shit, sorry Lulu. Don't like the dark?"

"N-not really."

"Let's look around." he removed his cellphone and used the small amount of light from it to show our way around the place.

I could see, somewhat; the first room we were in was just an empty hallway with no doors, there was 'blood' splatter on the walls and bloody hand prints around. It was obviously fake, too bright and chalky for blood, but a nice touch for the dark hall. I watched Suzaku feel around for the door that was blending in well with the walls. I looked up and noticed the occurring pattern in the wall where paint was painted into the shapes of panels that would normally line a wall. Panel, space, panel, space, panel, space, space...Space? I pressed on the second space and lo and behold, the blank space on the wall opened into a door. It was small, shorter than I was, and it was thin- about two feet wide.

"Zaku! I found it!" I bent down and walked through the small door with Suzaku fallowing behind me.

The next room was upside down with mirrors on the floor...er...ceiling? The tables and chairs were above us with food and candles on the tables. It was a dining room at a party. The colors of the room were hard to make out, but I could tell that the dark splatter all over the tablecloths was suppose to be blood. They did a good job with décor, but it wasn't scary. I'm sure it was more scary for children and when the special effects were turned on.

"Door's over here." Suzaku opened a door. The handle was at the top of the door, or bottom, depending on how you flipped the room.

I walked in after him and looked down, "The room's empty, and why is this floor so soft?"

"Look up." Suzaku smiled in the darkness of the room and pointed upwards.

I looked up and frowned, "Oh hell no, I'm done!" I went to open the door but found no handle on it.

"You can't leave until you finish the haunted house!" Suzaku stuck his tongue out at me then grinned.

"You knew that, didn't you?"

"Yep!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"HAHA! Yeah right!" he suddenly disappeared above me.

I sighed and looked up again. Above me laid an upside down staircase with handle bars on it that resembled monkey bars at a playground. The soft floor was encase you fell. Lucky me. I reached up and grabbed the first bar, the second, the third- then I fell. Again and again, I tried to climb up but kept falling each try. Every time I fell, Suzaku would burst out laughing from above me.

"Oh, shut up!" I tried again. Fell. Tried again. Fell.

"Here," Suzaku reached one hand down to me, "I'll help."

"I can do it..." I climbed up, three, four, five, six. Fell, but didn't hit the floor.

"Gotcha." Suzaku smiled in the darkness and pulled me up and through the small door at the top of the stairs. "Sorry, it was funny though."

"What ever." I stormed off through the next hall, not paying attention to any of the details.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, my ass just hurts..."

"What's new there? Doesn't your ass always hurt when you're around me?" he laughed.

"Shush up." I opened the next door, finding it oddly easy to access.

For some reason, this haunted house reminded me of something Milly would have put together. Confusing, annoying, childish, and somehow always directed at _me_.

I looked around- even in the darkness I could see the hundreds of me. The room of mirrors.

"Hm... You look sexy with that confused, thought filled look on your face." Suzaku stepped into the room and looked around. "Cool!" he ran threw and smacked into a mirror. "Itai! That hurt, where's the door?"

I laughed, "Watch where you're going." there were a lot of mirrors and the door had to be behind one of them.

We tried them all...Every- damned- mirror... I was tired, annoyed, and wanted to get out of there.

"We've been stuck in this room, for half an hour...Suzaku, I want to go _now_." I folded my arms.

"Mm...nope!" he smiled and took off his shirt.

"What _are _you doing...?" I frowned again.

"Stop frowning so much babe, you're going to get such bad wrinkles when you're older." he undid his belt and threw it aside with his shirt.

"Suzaku, not in _here_!"

"Why not?" he smiled and pinned me against a mirror.

"It's...embarrassing...I mean, one mirror is okay but _this _many...?"

"It's only you and me, besides, it'll be fun!" Suzaku removed my shirt and pulled down my pants.

"I...I don't think it's a good idea..." I blushed at the thought.

Suzaku's hands reached down and pulled off my panties, "See, you're aroused at the thought of having sex in here with me."

"Stupid!" I blushed more and turned away from him, but no matter where I turned, there was a mirror.

Suzaku giggled, "You're cute when you're embarrassed." his pants fell to the floor and he lifted me up onto his hips.

"Don't! It'll be too rough..."

"Thought you liked it rough?"

"I-I do..." Suzaku nudged at me. "It's gonna hurt, please don't..."

"Then suck me off." he dropped me from his hips and pushed me onto the floor.

"Fine..." I took his length into my mouth and began to suck slowly.

He groaned and toyed with my hair as he thrust his hips forward. I was used to him thrusting into my mouth by now, it didn't take very long to get used to that.

"Mm, okay Lulu...That's good." he pulled away from me and lifted me back up onto his hips.

Goosebumps lined my arms and legs due to the coldness of the mirror he leaned me on. He slowly entered me and smiled. I suppressed a moan when he began to thrust inside of me.

"Why aren't you making noises like you normally do?"

I blushed and turned my face away from him, "It will echo in here..."

"That's good, I can hear you better." He smiled and kissed me.

I moaned at his kiss and wiggled my hips against his as he thrust faster. I suddenly screamed and dug my nails across his back.

"Did I hit your sweet spot?" he ran his tongue up my neck and sucked on my earlobe.

"Y-yes..." I shuddered and bit my lip.

"Want me to do it again?"

"Yes..."

"Harder?" Suzaku thrust himself harder, hitting my spot over and over.

"Yes!" I screamed and moved myself with him.

I wound my fingers in his hair and looked over his shoulder. My legs were draped nicely around his hips. I smiled and pulled his hair and mashed my lips onto his. Our tongues wound together and explored each others mouths that we'd memorized and traced over so many times. We finally broke for air and both let out a loud moan. Our hips kept thrusting together, bringing us closer to climax. My back arched off the wall as I reached my climax. Suzaku moaned, thrusting a few more times into me before coming.

"Wow..." Suzaku held me in his arms.

"Uh-huh..." I put my head on his shoulder and tried to slow my breathing. "We-should-go..."

"Okay." We cleaned off, sort of, and Suzaku showed me where the door was. Apparently there was an illusion that he knew about, and wasn't about to tell me until we had sex.

We left the fun house and walked around the rest of the park. It had gotten late and we were about to leave on the other side of the park.

"Stop right there! Do you know that you're trespassing?" a guard walked up behind us.

I turned around, "Sorry, we were just looking for something that was lost in this area the other day. It wont happen again." I smiled.

An apologetic look appeared across the mans face, "Y-your highness." he bowed. "I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't aware of your return to Japan."

"Oh, it's fine officer. You were just doing your job. Keep at it." I smiled and gestured towards the gate. "Could you...?"

"Ah! Yes of course, your highness." the man hurried over and unlocked the gate, holding it open for us.

"Thank you, sir. Have a goodnight."

"You're welcome, your highness." he bowed again and relocked the gate as soon as we were free.

--- ---

"Nice guy."

"Yeah." I gripped his hand. "I need to sleep..."

"I think I do too." he yawned and walked me home.

"My ass hurts."

"I know, I'm sorry." he took out the key to the apartment and opened the door. "Scurry off to bed, I'm gonna check on the weather for Saturday."

I nodded and walked to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. I was dead tired from my day with Suzaku, (and our little bit of fun). I was half asleep when Suzaku came into the room. The only thing I could recall was him undressing me and pulling a long t-shirt over my head before he laid me in his arms to sleep.

My dreams that night, were full of Suzaku. The times we'd shared together and the times we would share together. He smiled a lot in my dreams; hugged me, and said my name softly as he did so. It was the type of dream that you never wanted to wake up from- but dream or not- it was never the same as the real thing. And I had the real thing...

--- ---

**I feel that this chapter is corny...Ne? Hm...What do you think?**

**Finals are done, so hopefully I'll be able to FINISH this story very soon!**

**I plan to start on a few new ones, maybe one-shots, maybe not. We'll see!**


	13. Wedding Belle

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

"This is a good plot line but no offence but I would say it's not sticking  
much to the characters personalitys"

Dear, Whoever posted this.

The reason it doesn't stick to their _**personalities**_, is because they are _older_. They're more grown up and as we get older, our _**personalities**_ alter slightly. No _**offense**_ taken and of course, none to you as well.

**PLEASE read the author note at the end of this chapter. Thank you.**

---- ----

Thursday, Friday, Saturday...It was here, that day...It was set for five o'clock, and it was currently four.

"Okay Lulu, what color blush?" Milly held up a red, a peach and a pink blush.

"I don't want to wear blush, Milly..."

"But you _have _to! And some mascara!" she smiled and sat me down in a chair.

Shirley stood with a comb and brushed through my hair, "Up or down?"

"Ah, do what you want..." I closed my eyes so Milly could apply some black and purple eyeshadow then the mascara. I felt Shirley playing with my hair and then heard her use a bit of hairspray.

When I opened my eyes, the back half of my hair was pinned up around my ears and draped down around my neck. She'd placed a medium white tiger lily in my hair above my left ear. The makeup on my face was minimal, but made my eyes brighter.

"Wow."

"Hm?" Milly smiled.

"I'm..."

"Gorgeous!" she bounced up and thrust my kimono at me. "Get dressed, I believe your friend Jacob, is here to help you?"

"Uh, yeah..."

The girls left and Jacob came in, "Lulu-Belle!" he threw his arms around me, "Oh I missed you darling! How are you?! OH YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!" he grinned.

"Thanks, I'm doing good...I'm very nervous though." I stood up and removed the clothing I was wearing before pulling the kimono on.

The kimono was short and came to the middle of my thighs. It was a beautiful light purple with white flowers placed on parts of it. It had a high collar and wide sleeves and was very tight to my body. Jacob tied me up and grabbed my shoes. Since I was already wearing a girls kimono, makeup, and had my hair like this, why not wear heels? My shoes were white laced heels, only about an inch high. With that height though, I was level with Suzaku.

As the clock ticked, I felt my heart pound. I knew it wasn't just another day, but it wasn't like we were actually getting married...Sadly, the attempt at getting gay marriage legalized in Japan was banned, but there is still a fight for it by a few Britannian's and Japanese. We would wear rings, stay together as a "married" couple, and I was legally changing my last name to Kururugi. I suppose it was just a commitment to each other that we would always stay together and wear rings to say that we belonged to each other and no one else.

"Lelouch? Are you listening? Hello! Earth to Lulu!" Jacob snapped his fingers in my face.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"It's time."

"What?! Already?! It's been an hour?!"

"Yes, don't fret. Milly's standing by with your bouquet and then heading outside, Shirley's getting the music ready. Let's go." Jacob stood me up and walked me to the door that lead outside.

The sky was perfectly clear, the sun was going down and cast a golden glow around where the wedding would be held. We were having it at the Kururugi shrine. Chairs were placed in rows that lead up to one of the small ponds with koi fish in it. It was far from a traditional Japanese wedding, but it was held where Suzaku wanted, and we were dressed how he wanted. I guess you could say we mixed several cultures into one.

"Lulu, here." Milly handed me the bouquet. It was twelve pink roses, tied together with purple lace.

I took it and smiled a fake smile, "Thanks, Milly."

"Don't be so nervous...Just think of it as something I put together in high school! We've done stuff like this before!" She kissed me on the cheek and handed me off to my brother.

"Ready?" Schneizel took my arm in his and smiled at me. He was dressed in one of his formal outfits that he normally only wore to parties that he actually cared about. That wasn't often. I think now that he was in his thirties, he was more laid back and more a brother that I wanted.

"I guess..."

"No guessing." he bent down and kissed my cheek before Milly opened the door.

Music played, not traditional music for any wedding I'd been to before- and it wasn't music that I was about to listen to. I couldn't hear anything over the pounding of my heart. Everyone stood up and stared at me. Suzaku stood at the end of the isle with Rivalz, Gino, Nunnally and Rolo. I squeezed my brother's arm with my hand and took the rest of the steps to the front. Even though there were only a few rows of chairs, I felt like it took forever to get there. It was funny handing the bouquet of flowers to Rivalz to hold.

Suzaku opened his mouth to speak, "Lelouch...When I met you, it was the worst day of my life. We were both spoiled brats...but...even though I couldn't stand you, I knew that I needed to protect you and that deep down, I loved you...We've had our ups, and we've had our downs, but no matter what...we've always come around and been able to kiss and makeup." he smiled. "And so I realized along time ago, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you..." Everyone clapped, then turned to look at me.

"I...Where do I start?" I looked down. "I don't have anything written down, I didn't prepare for something like this like I should have...But I'll start like this- you are my everything, I've always liked you, trusted you, and felt comfortable around you...From the very beginning, I opened my heart up to you. You have saved my ass _so _many times; and each time- it's made me love you more and more." I took a deep breath. "I don't know any other way to tell you how much I love you, other than to just say it to you while standing here in front of all my friends and family, as my witnesses to this utterly- corny- moment. So here it is, I love you Suzaku Kururugi and I would do _anything, _to be with you- for the rest of my life..." the crowd before us started clapping again with a bunch of "awe's".

"Beautifully said! The rings please?!" Milly smiled and turned to Rolo and Nunnally.

Rolo and Nunnally walked up and held a small purple pillow out to us. Suzaku untied the smaller ring and slid it onto my left hand, while after, I took the other ring and slid it onto his left hand.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Milly giggled.

Suzaku leaned in with a big grin on his face and pressed his lips to mine. We held the kiss for a few seconds so Jacob could get the _perfect _picture, (he was my photographer, after all). The kiss broke and I took my bouquet back from Rivalz then threw it over my head. I turned to see who caught it and frowned. C.C.

"Cute, Lelouch. Could we talk?"

I sighed. "For a minute, and only a minute...But not until I'm done with photos." I walked away from her to get some pictures with Suzaku and my friends.

--- ---

The wedding, and photos were done. With that out of the way, it was time to head over to the wedding reception.

Once we were all settled at the reception, Milly had the cake displayed. It was gorgeous- four tears tall, all white with green dot lace on the bottom of the tears and pink cherry blossoms winding up the side of the cake on a branch. Perfect.

"Wow- this is what you had her get?" Suzaku smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yes." I leaned against him and admired the cake.

"What flavor is it?"

"Cocoanut and rum..."

"Mm..." he paused. "Are we having food?"

"No, just cake...Some ice cream as well...Little wine."

"Okay, so...then you and I will go home and pack?"

"Pack?" I turned and looked at him.

"Honeymoon. We're leaving tomorrow."

"...Tomorrow..."

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no...I'm just feeling overwhelmed." I turned and saw everyone sitting down and getting quiet. "Come on." Suzaku and I sat at the head table between Rivalz and Gino, with my brother on one end and Milly on the other.

Milly tapped on her glass, "Okay everyone! While our wonderful waiters are passing out wine and champagne to you! Our grooms best man has something to say!"

Gino stood up and smiled, "I've worked with Suzaku for a _very _long time now and I can honestly say, he's awesome! As a good friend, and a coworker, I'm proud of Suzaku and the success he's made to obtain this beautiful bride!" Everyone held up their glasses and drank.

"Okay! Rivalz? You're the best man of the beautiful bride~!"

Rivalz stood, "Lelouch is my best friend, and so is Suzaku. I've known them both for a long time now and I can honestly say, I never in a million years thought that I would be standing here, toasting them to happiness in their new life together. Here's to you Lulu!" Everyone drank again, and began to clap.

Conversations picked up again and I blocked out all of them. There was a lot on my mind. I knew what C.C. wanted to talk with me about. I was wondering what I should pack for my trip. When we were going to cut the cake...Oh, the cake...

"Suzaku?" I had my chin resting in my hand while leaning on the table.

"Yeah babe?"

"We should cut the cake..."

"Okay! Milly?"

"Yep!" she bounced up and tapped on her glass again. "Okay everyone! Lulu wants us to cut into the cake!"

We walked over to where the cake was and I picked up the serving spatula. "If you smash cake in my face, I'll beat your ass."

"Oh, Lulu, you're no fun." Suzaku smiled.

We both held the spatula together; Suzaku's hand around mine was warm. As we cut into the cake, a few pink blossoms fell from it. Jacob was taking picture after picture of just about every move we made. We made the second cut, then lifted the cake into our hands and bit it together. I know I don't like sweets very much, but it's _my _wedding cake. I'm going to enjoy it and every damn corny moment we have together.

Suzaku dabbed some frosting on my nose and giggled.

"Brat."

"Hey, I didn't smash it in your face!"

"No, but I smashed it in your face."

"Huh?" I smashed the cake in his face. "Ah!"

I laughed then scooped it off his face, eating a bit of it. "You never said that _I _couldn't smash cake in _your _face."

He smiled, "You're right." he cut another piece of cake and set it down on a plate. "Let's go eat."

We ate our cake, talked with friends- and as it got later, we decided to leave.

--- ---

Suzaku carried me into the apartment and dropped me on the couch. He sat down and kissed me, gently at first, but then more vigorously. I opened my legs and Suzaku laid between them, kissing my neck. My breathing hitched and my hips moved gently against his- but of course, before we got too intimate the front door opened.

"Lelouch."

I frowned. "Witch..." I shoved Suzaku off of me. "I already know what you're here to say, so say it fast. I'm busy."

"I can tell you're busy. You already know? Well, I'm not surprised." She leaned on the door frame. "I guess this means, that you'd like to continue your life...rather than be Zero."

"Yes. I've made the world safe for my sisters eyes..."

"For the most part. There's still a lot of bad in the world, Lelouch. You can't hide her from the world forever. She's able to see now, and has begun to walk again."

"I know that."

"Since you've chosen this path, we wont be able to see each other again."

"Fine by me. And Rolo?"

"I have nothing to do with your brother, his geass wasn't bestowed upon him by me."

"Alright. Goodbye, C.C."

"Farewell, Lelouch. Suzaku." She nodded her head at him as a goodbye and proceeded out the door.

"She likes you, doesn't she." Suzaku crawled back between my legs.

"Hm...Yes, but I don't see how a witch can have human emotions."

"Immortal or not, she's still human."

"Oh well." I pulled him into a kiss.

We laid there for a few minutes making out. Suzaku's hands were wandering and slowly untying my kimono. I pulled the strings on his kimono, pushing it off his shoulders. He moved my kimono so it was fully open and slowly pulled down my underwear.

"Mm, you're excited..." Suzaku gazed at my nude body and smiled. "And you're all mine."

I blushed and pouted, "Of course I'm all yours...I've only ever been yours..." I sat up and kissed him, pulling him down on top of me.

Suzaku slipped his boxers down and presses his hips on mine, causing me to moan. I gladly opened my legs and rocked my hips against him. He nudged against me gently and kissed my neck. I moaned and pushed my hips down, taking him in slowly. Suzaku groaned and thrust into me hard. I screamed and clenched around him, scratching my nails across his back. My body was burning up and shaking.

"Suzaku..." I moaned his name and started to kiss his neck.

"Nng...you're so tight...and your lips are so soft..."

"Don't stop..."

"I wont." he moved harder and picked my hips up a bit.

My insides were burning up and I couldn't hold back anymore. I screamed his name and came. Suzaku groaned and came inside of me, thrusting a few more times before collapsing beside me.

"Shit Lulu, you wear me out..."

"That's a shocker." I smiled and closed my eyes. "We still have to pack..." my voice was a whisper.

"I know, I'll pack. You sleep."

"I should help."

"No; relax." he kissed me gently, "I'll pack some warm clothes, your favorite sweaters...well, the sweaters that I like you in...and some fuzzy pajamas."

"Pack pillows..." I nuzzled against his chest.

"Pillows?"

"I like extra pillows...but you're a good pillow too..." I yawned and felt myself drifting to sleep. "I love you..." I said quietly.

"I love you too, Lelouch."

--- ---

**Okay! This chapter sucked!**

**Sorry!**

**Alrighty, I chose a cocoanut cake with butter rum frosting and the design of cherry blossoms, because that's what I want at my wedding. I love the color purple, it's my favorite along with pink and black. So flowers, of course, would be pink and purple. White is just an extra tone that fits with anything.**

**I figured since Lelouch is Britannian and Suzaku is Japanese- I would enjoy having a mixture of wedding traditions into one. For one, Kimonos are normally a traditional Japanese wedding outfit. But the Kimonos that I picked out, aren't normally considered "traditional". They're not as dressy, but they're still very nice. The wedding was simple, vows, kiss, go party. Normally receptions are longer than what I had done, and they normally have food. But every wedding I attend does _not _have food and is not a long reception. Short, sweet, simple.**

**It's hard for me to think of things for Rivalz and Gino to say about Lelouch and Suzaku. I know that I know a lot about them, but what do _they _know about them? For some odd reason I can't fit into their character to see what they see in the two. Sorry. Milly is truly the one I can relate to the most. Or maybe Shirley as well because I can relate to the whole "I'm so in love with you and yet in your eyes I'm totally invisible," thing.**

**I'm almost done with this story, one more chapter and that's it. I have other plans.**

**If you're not already, subscribe to me and you'll be able to read the story that I'm starting nearly directly after this one is over. **

**Sorry, I tried to post links but it's not working out well.**

**If you would like to see links to the pictures of the cake and outfit for Lulu, please look up:**

**ivanx7x . Deviantart . Com and go to chapter 13 of Beau Reve. There are links at the bottom of the page in the Authors comments. Thank you!**


	14. Alaskan getaway

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**This is the final chapter of Beau Reve. Sorry it has to end but, I feel like I'm dragging on.**

**--- ---**

It's exactly what I expected here. Cold, ice, snow and wet. But even through all of the snow and ice, there's a lot of beautiful things to see. There is tons of wildlife, places to go, things to do and a lot of good food.

But today, I never realized that I was afraid of heights until Suzaku brought me up here. I first found myself driving with people that I didn't know through the Tongass National Forest. We were on our way to a lodge where I would be fit into an outfit, along with Suzaku, to go down a zipline through the forest. It sounded fun, it looked fun- until I actually stood on top of a mountain, looking down.

"I don't want to do this." I folded my arms as I was strapped into a harness.

"Why not? It will be fun and I'll be in front of you the whole time."

My stomach churned as I watched the first person go down the line and scream their brains out.

"Please?" Suzaku looked at me with pleading eyes.

"F-fine..." the man walked me through the steps of going down the zip. Once I started, I couldn't go back, the best way down was to just keep going. It would be a worse experience to have someone lift me down from one of the platforms than it would to just keep going. He hooked my harness to the line behind Suzakus and Suzaku took off...The only thing I heard was the distant echo of a "woohoo".

I bit my lip and sucked up the fear by just taking the plunge down the zipline. I'll admit, it was fun, but scary as hell. I don't know how high up I was, few hundred feet maybe? Who cares.

I came to a stop on the first platform and looked at Suzaku who had a big grin on his face.

"Well?!"

"Well what..." I took a deep breath.

"Awe, your hands are shaking." he took my hands and smiled.

"I'm just cold...It's freezing here. Remember?"

"Uh-huh." he smirked.

"Go." I shoved him forward.

"Okay." he took off again and I watched.

We were getting closer to the ground and I couldn't wait to get down, so I went for the second plunge into the forest. I must have had white knuckles on my way down, every time I would land and then get re-hooked on the zipline and go again. My heart was pounding by the time we got onto firm ground.

"Whoa, Lulu, you're paler than normal." Suzaku took my hand and walked me over to a bench. "Sit and calm down."

"O-okay..." I closed my eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Could you get my camera out? I'd like to go take some pictures of the Mendenhall Glacier..."

"Okay, here you go." Suzaku reached into his bag and handed me my camera. "Can you stand up? Do you need some water?"

"I'm fine, really." I stood up and wobbled then held my ground. "See?"

He smiled. "Alright. Let's go."

We walked with the group that we were with to take pictures of wildlife, the lake and the glacier. The lake in front of the glacier was crystal clear and still. The mountains reflected in the water with the perfect clear sky.

"Whoa, it's beautiful up here." Suzaku gazed out into the distance.

"Yeah...I'm glad we came here..."

We hung out for a while, taking pictures and chasing each other around with snowballs.

Considering it was summertime there, the sky was bright nearly 24/7; but we didn't mind. The curtains were dark on our cabin and made the whole room dim.

Suzaku lit a fire in the large fireplace that was located in front of the living room. The entire cabin was a loft. When you walked in the front door you were in the large living room with a fireplace to the left; to the right of the fireplace, the floor was raised up with two steps that led to the king sized bed and the single dresser at the foot of it. Down at the back of the living room, (behind the bed room), was the bathroom. On the other side of the cabin behind the living room was the kitchen.

It was a very comfortable cabin with warm tones.

"Lulu..." Suzaku smashed his lips against mine as he pushed me through the door. Just as Suzaku laid me down on the bed and begun kissing my neck, the phone rang. "Ugh..." he got up and grabbed the phone that was by the couch. "Hello? Ah, hi, yeah. Yes. Oh no, it's fine. Thank you. I think we're good. Really? That's not necessary- uh-huh, okay. Thank you." he hung up.

"What was that about?"

He sat at the foot of the bed, "It was the manager, he was checking in on us and said that there's a big storm coming in from the ocean and that we should stay inside and keep the fire going...He'll have someone bring over extra blankets soon because it gets very cold with the wind. And he said something about a complimentary bottle of wine for us and dinner for two in the lodge for tomorrow night on the house. He found out who you are." he smiled.

"Apparently so."

Just as promised, there was a knock on the door and on the other side was an employee, bundled up in a large amount of winter clothing. She was a pretty girl, about twelve years old and a native to Alaska. "My father asked me to bring over some blankets, the storm tonight is going to be bad. Do you need any extra firewood?"

"Thank you very much, and no I think we're set on firewood."

"Alright," she smiled warmly, "have a nice evening."

"Thank you." I closed the door and tossed the blankets at Suzaku.

"I have an idea!" he ran to the bed and then came back with all of the blankets and pillows that were on it.

"What are you doing?" I watched him pile the pillows in a half circle then lay blankets on the floor in the middle of the pile. "Bed of pillows in front of the fire. Cozy." I smiled and sat down on a pillow.

"Nice and warm in front of the fire," he held out his hands to warm them, "and since when there's a bad storm here it get so dark out, the fire is perfect mood lighting."

"Why, Suzaku- how romantic." I laughed and pulled him into a hug. I looked over his shoulder and out the large glass panel windows at the back of the cabin. "It's starting to snow."

"Uh-huh..." he nuzzled my neck and held onto me a bit longer.

--- ---

By the time six o'clock had rolled around, you could hear the wind whistling outside and feel the chill that came through the walls of the cabin. The power had gone out, but with Suzaku being so skilled from being in the army, I wasn't concerned. He was able to heat up things by the fire. Being next to the fire did keep us warm, but sitting in Suzaku's lap and leaning backwards against him while drinking a cup of cocoa kept us warmer.

"I like being stuck in here with you." he kissed the top of my head and tightened his arms that were wrapped around my stomach.

"Me too.." I took the last sip of my cocoa and set the cup aside.

"Are you cold at all?"

"Not really...but I could be warmer."

Suzaku laid me down in the blankets and pillows, then started to kiss my neck. My hands moved down his back and then back up underneath his shirt to pull it off over his head. He broke contact with my neck to allow me to remove his shirt all the way and then my own. He undid his pants and removed them, followed by mine.

He was more gentle tonight than he had been in a while; he kissed down my neck to my chest and ran his tongue over my nipples, stopping to suck a bit. He then worked his way down to my navel, giving butterfly kisses all the way. He planted kisses around my stomach and dipped his tongue into my navel and then left it alone with a kiss. Everywhere his lips and fingers touched me tingled. His lips worked their way to my hips, kissing everywhere except for the spot that needed attention most. He was being a tease.

I moaned as he brought his lips back up to my navel to tease it, dipping his tongue in for a taste every once in a while. He was well prepared- he pulled a bottle of lube out from underneath a pillow and coated his fingers with it. He laid beside me and kissed my neck as his slipped his hand between my legs and pushed two fingers into me. I gasped at the coldness before letting out a quiet moan. My hips automatically moved in sync with every thrust his fingers made into me. Even with all of the excitement, my body was still freezing cold, so we wound up under a few blankets, continuing our foreplay.

Suzaku smiled at me and gently placed his lips to mine. The kiss was light, but then we picked up with more movements and sucked and pulled on our lips and tongues. We broke the kiss, gasping for air; myself letting out a moan due to his fingers.

I whimpered when he removed his fingers and crawled between my legs. He lifted me up onto his hips and easily slid into me. I moaned and wrapped my legs around him, locking my ankles together. We went slow, even when he laid down on top of me to kiss my neck some more. His thrusts became harder and caused me to moan even more.

His lips started to kiss my ear, sucking on it gently. Our hips pushed together faster, but we didn't break the slow like rhythm. We kissed each other again, our tongues dancing together in a fiery passion as we explored the moist caverns of one another. Simultaneously, we moaned into each others mouths and came.

I released my grip on Suzaku, allowing him to move off of me and lay down beside me. I rolled on top of him, resting my head against his chest and drifting off into a deep, love filled, sleep.

--- ---

**SEQUEL**

--- ---

We spent a two weeks in Alaska together. Nearly every night was the same. We'd go back to our cabin, and make love in front of the fire before falling asleep in each others arms.

Once home, there was a flat, manilla envelope on our bed.

"What's this?" Suzaku handed it to me.

"I don't know." I opened it and pulled a letter out.

I read it out loud, "_Dear, Lulu-Belle._

_I hope now that you and your lover are married, you won't forget about us!_

_We love you dearly and plan on keeping in touch with you by taking yearly trips in the spring to vacation in Japan._

_I wish you the best of luck with Suzaku and hope you have many children! And if you decide not to have children, I hope you have many cats!_

_Much love,_

_Jacob && Caleb._"

I smiled and removed the rest of the contents of the envelope. It was the nude pictures Jacob had taken of Suzaku and I back in Paris.

"You're gorgeous in these, not to say that you aren't always gorgeous, I just didn't think that anyone could capture how beautiful you are on film." Suzaku kissed me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks...you're pretty hot yourself." I smiled.

I looked over the pictures, they had been enhanced, but only small details- such as my engagement ring and my eyes.

"Hide these." I put them back and handed the envelope to Suzaku.

"Why?" he put them in a draw.

"Because if Milly gets her hands on them, Lord only knows what she would do." I smiled and wrapped my arms around Suzaku's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lelouch." he kissed me softly.

_...And so now...All I need, is this one, sweet kiss, filled with love..._

--- ---

**I tried my best on this one, I really did.. =[**

**Is it alright? I wasn't sure how to end it...**

**Okay so here's the gist of it-**

**I chose Alaska because I LOVE Alaska. It's beautiful there. It's cold, but it's the perfect place to just cuddle with someone in front of a warm fire with a cup of cocoa.**

**Why a bed of pillows? Well duh! It's comfy and UBER romantic!!!**

**I could have done more with those pictures, I know that. I could have had them leaked out into the media, or had someone get a hold of them. Something. I don't know. I just thought that it would be a nice personal wedding gift from Jacob to them. What do you do with nude pictures of yourself and your lover? I don't know, I've never had pictures of myself nude with my lover. Lol.**

**The places they went in Alaska are real places, and beautiful places. **

**I've never actually been on a zipline, but I know they're scary and fun at the same time. I'm deathly afraid of heights, so I know what it's like to just clam up and take the plunge and have white knuckles from holding on too tight.**

**Glaciers are GORGEOUS. I think they're one of Gods most beautiful creations in nature. And when you top that with a lake and mountains? So relaxing.**

**Every time I think of a comfortable cozy cabin, it has to be something that can heat up quickly in cold weather but be gorgeous; so I normally always go with a loft.**

**The quote at the end- That is actually from a yaoi that I read. God forbid that I remember what one. I just found it so sweet and I use it all the time. To me, it fit in with this story.**

**I want to thank everyone for their support during Sleepless Beauty and Beau ****Rêve****. I think this is the story that I am proud of the most, even if I do see all of my flaws with it.**

**I'll be starting a new story _very _soon called Bella Sera. It's Italian for Beautiful Evening.**


End file.
